Making Love To You
by Radiorox
Summary: Adding love scenes to certain JAG episodes. Smutty version of "Disruptions". Adult Only!
1. Soul Searching

So this idea popped up last year... Scenes on JAG where Harm and Mac just should have and could have become lovers.

Honestly, such delicious chemistry shouldn't be wasted!

**Soul Searching.**

"Permission to enter?" I ask with a soft smile as my partner sits behind the Admiral's desk fiddling the remote to the TV. At my presence, he shuts off the device and waves me in asking me to close the door.

"Major MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir." I do as told and then stand at attention in front of the desk and chuckle while he rolls his eyes at me.

"At ease, Major." He has that brilliant smile, the one that makes my insides turn to mush and I take in the look in his eyes as he watches me settle into one of the guest chairs. Harm leans back and just stares at me and I wonder what he's thinking. It's like he wants to ask something personal but, he can't quite get it out.

"So, Bud tells me you sold the budget to the SECNAV?" I ask, by way of breaking the ice. It's not quite uncomfortable to have him look at me that way it's just rather odd. The last few years, I find he has different ways of studying me and the glances that have changed from the time we met until he found closure over Diane's death. At first, he was studying me and I would get such a feeling of unease as if I were an imposter that took him away from the woman he loved.

After everything that has happened this year and especially after Russia, the glances have changed to something that I can't quite wrap my head around. It's like he wants me, desires me and I am not sure what to do about it. Part of me wants to push the boundary between friends and lovers. Part of me wants to run and hide away from a relationship that I know will be all consuming. As it is, for the last few years, I can't stop thinking about him and how it would feel to kiss him, really kiss him without the ghost of another woman between us.

"Yeah, he did a little creative slashing and I think the Admiral will be pleased." He says with a smirk, obviously not impressed with mountain of paperwork our CO had dropped onto Harm's lap.

"Have you heard from him?"

"No… I have no idea where he is or what he's doing. He told me it was personal."

Personal, yeah there seemed to be a lot of that going around lately. I had my own personal issues a week earlier with the death of my father. I hadn't wanted to go and was attempting to compartmentalize my feelings for him in a neat little memory box I filed in the recess of my brain. Out of sight, out of mind. But, it was something that Harm had said, a truth that he made me see that I needed to face for my sake.

"Yeah, I know how that goes." I say with a sigh and ease my eyes away from him. I refuse to cry anymore over Joe MacKenzie. We had made peace, sort of and I only wish it would have happened sooner. "That's why you haven't asked me about last week, isn't it?" He wants to say something but, I see that he's at a loss. "I never thanked you for the flowers, they were beautiful." And expensive. The lavish bouquet along with stuffed brown bear must have set him back a hundred dollars. I had cried once I saw who they were from, my heart strings tugging at the fact that he cared that much for me.

"I would have come to the funeral." He says and his eyes tell me that he was upset I didn't invite him.

"I know, that's why I didn't call you until Dad was buried. My mother was there… It was a growing experience. If you hadn't talked me into it, I never would have gone."

His eyes are gently holding my own and in the darkening of the office, I can still see the concern and that bit of something more. "Mac, I can't talk you into something you didn't want." Actually, he could only I am not willing to admit that to him.

"Just the same, thank you." He offers me a half smile and the look in his eyes turns from caring friend to desire. It's a look that I had seen before and Harm has a habit of quickly turning away, embarrassed at being caught. This time, he doesn't turn away, he just continues to hold my gaze and I feel alive, desired. "It's getting dark in here."

"Is it?" His voice was low, bedroom voice kinda sexy and if I didn't know any better, I would say that Harm was trying to seduce me. I swallow hard and then dart my tongue out to lick my lips, an action that makes him stare at them hungrily.

The energy in the office has changed and I am not sure why it happened only that I am drawn to him in a way I have been denying myself for far too long. From just his gaze, I could feel heat pooling between my legs with a delicious ache that can only be soothed by him. I am not entirely sure what possessed me to stand and make my way around the desk, perhaps it was the heat of his gaze - the magnetic pull that we couldn't stop. But, when I reach him, Harm stands up quickly and does not hesitate has he pulls me into his arms.

He kisses me like I am the only woman left in the world - deeply, passionately and I allow his tongue entry into my mouth. My tongue meshes with his own, teases and I feel his strong hands running down my back to my six. Effortlessly, he lifts me up onto the edge of the Admiral's desk and parts my thighs so that he could step between them. As my skirt hikes up, he gets a full view of my thigh high silk stockings.

His eyes drop to my thighs as his fingers begin to trace along the elastic of my stocking and then over my skin. Harm seems fascinated by the contrast and if the bulge in his pants is any indication, it's turned him on as well. "Like what you see?"

"Yes, very much." He says in a husky tone and we kiss again.

I feel his hands between us, his fingers working to release the brass buttons of my uniform, pushing it open and sliding the material off of my shoulders. Carefully, he places it at the edge of the desk and comes back to me. Harm takes my lips with his and then begins to nibble my lower lip, my jaw stopping at the crook of my neck before his mouth descends lower. He stops between my breasts, his tongue darting out to lick over the top of the white lace bra I am wearing. One of his hands works on my right breast, massaging it gently over the fabric of my bra.

His touch makes me quiver and I let out an involuntary moan when he replaces his hand with his mouth, the cloth triangle over that breast turning moist from his saliva. Wanting more, he unhooks the offending fabric and takes my breast into his warm mouth. I can't help the whimper that escapes me as he begins to lavish my nipple, his tongue swirling and flicking - his teeth lightly nipping. It sends a shot of electric warmth to me and as I shift under his touch, I feel myself wet and ready for him and about to self combust. "Harm."

Desperate for him to touch me where I need him to, I take his hand and guide it up my leg stopping just before the juncture of my thighs. I spread my legs wider for him and he takes his attention away from my breasts and grins mischievously before his fingers brush over my wet panties. His fingers move back and forth as he kisses me to the same rhythm of his movements. Frustrated with his teasing, I decide to do my own and reach out to grab him through his trousers. "Oh." I gasp, finding his hardness straining against the fabric.

Harm's breath hitches as he pushes my hand away from him. "Keep doing that, Marine and I won't last."

"I don't care." I tell him the want to feel him inside, stretching and filling me so damned overwhelming. We're in a precarious position and foreplay could wait for another day. I push off the desk and walk him back onto the chair, pushing him into it.

"Mac, what are you..." Before he could finish his question, I straddle him, my core rubbing over his hardness. I kiss him hard, passionately and begin a slow, teasing movement over him. I grind myself against him, feeling his erection growing impossibly harder each time my I rub over him. I hear him groan, and he stills my movements long enough to work on his belt and zipper.

Harm raises up slightly, enough to pull down his boxers and pants in one movement and then the part of his anatomy that I had been curious about for years stands at attention. To say that he's impressive is an understatement and it's all I can do to not drop to my knees and take him in my mouth. The ache between my legs grows unbearable and the need I have to feel him inside me is paramount. I look him in the eye, holding his gaze as I impale myself on him.

My eyes close involuntarily and we both remain still as my body accommodates to his size. It's been a long time since I've been with anyone and I am sure he could tell if the look in his eyes is any indication. His hands come to my hips, holding me still as he tries to control his breathing. We've barely even moved and Harm's chest is is heaving as if he'd finished a marathon.

And then we begin to move, his hands on my hips guiding me up and down on his length. I hold onto his shoulders, using them to brace myself as our movements turn desperate. I grind against him, moving my hips in a circular motion that has him stiffling a moan against the crook of my neck.

I feel him throbbing inside me and then the sudden warmth as his seed spills into me. Still, I ride him, enjoying each delicious movement until I feel my own release which I muffle into his mouth as we kiss passionately.

We remain joined for several long minutes trying to catch a breath. My legs buckle when I try to stand and Harm catches me before I fall. His arms wrap around my body and lips descend onto mine kissing me gently, lovingly. "Not quite how I thought our first time would be." He confesses with a sexy, flyboy grin.

"You've thought about us?"

"Incessantly." He confesses, cheeks burning red from his admission. It's honestly the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. "We uh...I don't want this to be a one time thing, Sarah."

Sarah. God, the way he says my name sounds like some sort of sweet sin. "I don't either."

He kisses me again and then his forehead rests on mine. "Jordan is history, you know… It wasn't really working out." Not that I was surprised. She was nice enough but, psychoanalysed things too much to the point of annoyance.

A knock on the door stops yet another kiss and Harm holds on to me tighter, almost crushing. "Commander, we're ready."

I look at Harm confused. "See you downstairs, Bud." He yells at the door and then meets my eyes. "I was going with Bud and Harriet to get a new car… Come with me."

"Isn't buying a car with the woman you're seeing kinda like putting an engagement ring on her finger?" I grin at him teasingly and expecting some good natured ribbing. Instead, his eyes darken and his hands begin to move over me intimately again.

"Consider it a kind of courtship." He lifts me to the edge of the desk and stands between my legs. I want to tell him that we don't have time but, when he slides into me again, I lose the thought. "I love you, Mac." He breathes into my ear and then plunges into me.

"I love you, too."


	2. Game Of Go

**Game Of Go**

I am not sure how it happened but, Mac cups my face in her hands and kisses me as a way to thank me for letting one of her Marines on my operation. It was meant to be a peck only the moment our lips touch this spark comes to life and before I know it we're kissing again, really kissing.

Her hands are still cupping my face, holding me as we deepen the kiss. Her tongue pushes past my lips and the moment it duels with my own, I feel myself getting turned on, really turned on. I have had plenty of women in my life but, there's something about Mac and her squared away Marine persona that makes me want her so badly.

"Harm." Mac moans my name into my mouth as my hands roam up and down her spine. My hands follow the contours of her body and I grasp her six squeezing gently which only seems to excite her more as she presses herself against me. Cupping her firm backside, I raise her up and Mac wraps her legs around my waist as we continue to kiss desperately trying not to lose contact.

Taking a few steps, I walk us towards the door, pressing her back against it as my mouth plunders her own. One of my hands slips up her thigh and under her skirt between us. "Oh." She groans when my finger stroked over the intrusive fabric of her paintes… She's wet.

I can feel it through the fabric. She's wet… for me. Mac slides one leg down putting some space between us so that my hand can cup her mound and rub her sex through her wet panties. I push the offending material aside and deftly slide my index finger between her folds. She's warm, moist and ready for me. I dip one finger inside her and then another, slipping in and out slowly making her body come alive for me. "Yes." She moans, tightening the one leg wrapped around me as she rides against my hand.

Mac kisses me hard, almost punishing as her hands hold onto my shoulders. When my thumb runs over her clit, she breaks our kisses and throws her head back, her body arching against me.

"Oh God, don't stop." I feel myself harden so much it's painful, the strain almost too much to bear as I stare at the beautiful woman being pleasured by my fingers. Somehow she must have sensed my own arousal as she slips her hands between us unbuckling my belt and then making quick work of the button and zipper of my dress whites. Her hand slips inside my boxers and pulls my cock out which stands proudly at attention.

"I want you now." She demands and without hesitation, I push the fabric of her panties aside and align the tip of me and push between her slick folds. I slide myself into her, slowly allowing her to take me fully as she wraps around me like a glove. Her head comes to my shoulder and I feel her tongue dart out licking the side of my neck.

I thrust hard into her, my hands at her hips guiding her up and down my shaft. To say that I've wanted her since we met was an understatement. There is something about Sarah MacKenzie that drives me insane. Perhaps it's the way she stopped my advances, the cool smile that usually gets me what I want and seemed to mean nothing to her - or so she pretended.

We hold each other's gaze as I make love to her against the door. Her eyes convey to me something that I hadn't noticed before that goes beyond the sexual tension that gripped us form the start. Her gaze softens before she leans in and kisses me ardently. It slows me down, my thrusts into her body turning slow and long matching the movements of her lips on mine.

I want much more of her than this stolen moment in time.

Bringing her other leg up, I have her wrap it around my waist and press harder against her, holding Mac against the door as I thrust into her with more urgency. Our lips part and Mac wraps her arms around me, I sense her come and the delicious sensations move from my cock to the rest of my body as she grips me.

She muffles her cries of passion against my shoulder but, I can't stop myself from yelling out her name as my body convulses from orgasm. I lean against her, spent and trying to catch my breath, still holding her hips in a firm grasp. "Harm." She whispers my name softly against my neck and Mac begins to place soft kisses on my skin before moving over my jaw and then my lips.

Mac grins shyly and I feel one leg slide from my waist to the floor. I don't want to move, afraid it would wreck whatever just happened. Instead, I grip her six and bring her mouth back to mine, kissing her slowly. "Commander Rabb?"

A voice calls from outside the door and I hear Mac catch and hold a breath. "Yes, Corporal."

"We're ready for our final orders, sir. Have you seen Major MacKenzie?"

Mac buries her face in the crook of my neck, stifling her laughter. "We'll be right there, Corporal just going over some last minute details. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

With that, I slide out of Mac and try to put myself together, I find her doing much of the same. She disappears to the bathroom and I hear the water running in the sink before she comes back out composed as if nothing had happened. "Mac, I think we should talk."

"After the op, Harm… But, I don't regret a thing." She says with a smirk and heads off before throwing over her shoulder. "What they say about dress whites and gold wings? Overrated." She turns to me, catching my eye with a wicked glare. Lord help me, I think I'm falling for a Marine.


	3. Enemy Below

If you're in my JAG FanFiction group on FB you've read this one... but, in case you wanna read it again...

**Enemy Below**

Mac was laying down on a cot inside the med tent her mind racing with concern over her and Harm being exposed to a potentially lethal dose of radiation. She wasn't afraid to die but, the thought of radiation poisoning made her cringe. Depending on the dose, death could be incredibly painful.

As much as she'd morbidly discussed with Harm her Butch and Sundance desire for death, Mac wasn't ready. She let out a breath and flipped onto her side facing away from Harm who was pacing like a trapped lion surely mirroring her thoughts.

They were to be extracted to the Seahawk where they'd be tested but, that would take some time. A helo would not arrive for a least a couple of hours. As a precaution, they had been given a fresh set of BDUs and something that could be considered a shower before being placed in something of a quarantine.

The waiting was beginning to drive Harm nuts. Turning, he found her back to him and wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was. The last year had been insane and just when he thought they would never mend their fractured relationship, she offered an olive branch. They were to start "at the beginning" and had managed to become friends again.

Only after the last few days, when their lives had been put in danger too many times to count, Harm was tired of being just friends with Mac. Life was just too damned short. He grabbed the cot next to hers and slid it over so that the ends were touching. Mac watched curiously as he settled in, body laying parallel with hers. She stared at him with confusion that seemed to grow when he leaned in and kissed her without so much of a word.

It took Mac a few seconds to respond and then, she couldn't help but kiss him back. He kissed her slowly, deeply, his lips trying to convey all of the words he could never tell Mac. He sighed happily when she kissed him back and made no effort to pull away. Harm deepened the kiss as Mac shifted so that her torso was closer to his. She felt his tongue run over her lips and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues danced, caressed and everything that seemed so impossible finally began to fall into place. She moaned into his mouth when his hand that was running gently over her arm, slid under the brown cotton undershirt that she wore, having ditched her jacket when she went to lie down. His knuckles skimmed over her ribs just beneath her breasts his skin brushing against hers and the cloth that covered her breasts. The rough fabric of the regulation bra was a contrast to the softness of her skin and he wanted so much to pull it off of her.

Harm pulled the shirt out from her pants and roughly yanked it off settling it on the ground. He stopped kissing her enough to look at her, his eyes curiously mesmerized by how she looked in that regulation bra. It held her breasts tightly, restrictive and Harm wanted to feel their fullness in his hands, to touch an area that held such fascination.

Her Marine greens did nothing to hide her voluptuous curves which he'd seen hidden behind the triangular scraps of bathing suit material several times. He imagined that Mac had beautiful breasts and was not disappointed when she reached behind and unclasped the offending material.

Mac's breasts spilled out and as Harm helped remove the fabric away from her his eyes studied her chest again. She had leaned back slightly, bowing her back and offering herself to him. Damnit, she was beautiful and every wave of desire that he had felt came to the surface. Before touching her, he looked in her eyes searching for signs that she wasn't sure but he met no resistance. In fact, she pulled him towards her.

Harm's hand came up to her cheek and he caressed her face lovingly before running his hand down her neck and then began a slow exploration of her body. He trailed his fingers down between the valley of her breasts, along the path her of her dog tags and continued down to her navel and back up again. He marveled at how her skin broke out in goosebumps and the gentle groan that escaped when his large hand finally covered one of her breasts.

He touched her gently, caressing her breasts and causing her to arch against his touch, wanting more of it. He squeezed the orb, kneading her skin only to stop and run slow circles around her nipple with his thumb.

The desire to taste her was so overwhelming and so he dropped his head to her chest and took her breast into his mouth. He sucked gently at her nipple and then increased the pressure when Mac's hand tangled in his hair. A soft bite at her erect nipple had her buckling under his touch.

Harm continued the onslaught, his hand covering the breast he lavished with such attention as his mouth came over her other breast. He didn't suck at her nipple this time but made slow circles with his tongue, a new sensation that had Mac gripping the side of the cot.

He then sucked her nipple slowly, his mouth working her into a frenzy. Heat pooled to her core and every touch from him sent a lick of arousal through Mac. As his mouth lavished her breast, Harm's hand came away and began drifting down.

Mac wasn't wearing a belt and his hand stopped at the hem of her pants, fingers tracing along her skin. He managed to undo the buttons of her slacks with one hand, enough so that he could slip his hand beneath her underwear.

His fingers moved between her folds finding a warm wetness that assured him Mac was aroused.

He stopped for a moment, raising his head to make sure she wanted him to continue. Mac's head was thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted. She was breathing heavy and when her eyes met his, it was all he needed. Harm's index finger slipped inside her, sliding in and out slowly as his mouth covered one of her breasts again. He sucked at her nipple and inserted another finger into her increasing the movement.

Mac brought her hand to her mouth, biting down into her palm as the tension from the building orgasm nearly made her cry out. She ground her hips in time with him, pressing her sex into his hand as he pumped in and out of her. Her head sprang up when he suddenly stopped and pulled out. Any protest died on her lips when his warm and wet finger began to run circles over her clit.

Her hand came down over his forearm, nails digging into his skin as Harm continued to touch her intimately. "Come for me, Mac." She heard his voice, thick and husky say before she tumbled over the edge with his name on her lips.

When she came down from her high, Mac made to touch Harm and please him as he did her only to find herself grasping at air. With a start, she raised her head up to find herself still laying on the cot and Harm still pacing. She pressed a hand against her chest finding her shirt still on and tucked neatly into her pants. She was also still wearing a bra, Mac noticed by the way it bunched up painfully in certain places. Mac was also incredibly wet.

Sadly, it had all been a dream.

Turning over, she raised herself up on her elbows watching Harm as he continued to pace. She stood and came up to him, blocking his path when he attempted to make another pass. He stood before her eyes casting a questioning glance when Mac came up to her toes and brought her hands to either sides of his face. "Mac?"

There was a look in her eyes he really couldn't understand until she brought his head down and kissed him.


	4. Leave BOB at home

The next three are a Battery Operated Boyfriend mini series from ages ago. 3 mini stories in total... Here's number one...

Title: Leave BOB at Home.

Summary: Harm finds that there are certain things some girls don't leave home without.

They were both exhausted, between the jet lag and having to spend four hours on base trying to sort who did what to whom, what they both needed was a hot bath and sleep, a lot of sleep.

Mac couldn't help her laughter as they trudged up the stairs to their hotel room, a jumbled Harm had always amused her. Somehow they'd befallen a conversation about teenagers and sex, a topic that bothered her beloved partner. "Hey, it's not funny. . . I mean, you know what it's like to have to talk to a TEENAGER about SEX, Mac?"

Stopping at the door to the room Mac turned and nodded. "You seem to forget that Chloe sometimes sees me as a mom. . .I've already had THAT conversation with her."

At that Harm made a face and shook his head. "What did you tell her?"

"Same thing you did, that she should wait. That it wasn't a decision to take lightly and that virginity is a gift and not something to be given away so recklessly." Mac smiled at the look of awe on Harm's face. "Or something like that." Chuckling, she yanked the keycard from his hand and opened the door.

"You know, this is new for us." Harm said, walking in after Mac, placing his bags by the TV.

"What is?"

Extending his arms, Harm turned around a few times and smiled. "In the past you and I would have gone ballistic if we had to share a room."

Grinning, Mac flopped on the bed and sighed. "Yea, well. . . we grew up, I guess." Turning to her side, she propped up her elbow, resting her head in her hand. "You still sleep on the right?"

Harm nodded slowly, "You still sleep on the left?"

"Yep." After turning to her back and stretching, Mac sat up on the bed and motioned towards the bathroom. "Wanna flip for it?"

Harm shook his head. "Nope, you can go first, I wanna have a crack at the case."

"Okay, but leave something for me." Heading towards her bag, Mac placed it on the edge of the bed and searched around for her toiletries and sleeping clothes. She was unaware, or at least, pretending to be unaware, of Harm's eyes on her. She could feel him drinking her in and she decided to enjoy it for what it was worth.

It took Harm a few minutes to shake himself out of whatever had captured him. "I'm losing it." With a sigh and a shake of the head, Harm stood and laid down on his side of the bed. He stared at the file for a moment, the case was going to be a real pain in the ass. Luckily, he and Mac were going to be on the same side during it. "Okay. . . Master Chief Pete Angel. . . blah blah blah blah. . . Narcotics. . ." Taking a highlighter, he proceeded to highlight the more interesting points of the information. As he began going through the paperwork, a light buzzing noise caught his attention.

Harm looked around the room, settling his gaze on the edge of the bed where Mac's bag lay. Just as suddenly as the noise began, it stopped. Harm placed his hands on his head and shook it slightly. "Losing it, Rabb. . . totally losing it." Chuckling, he proceeded on highlighting and not one second later, the buzzing began. Slightly annoyed, Harm placed the paperwork and highlighter on the nightstand. With a raised eyebrow, he watched Mac's bag for a full minute, before deciding to see what was going on. Slowly, he crawled to the end of the bed, getting on his knees in front of Mac's bag. He chanced a glance towards the bathroom door and, hearing water still running, decided to take a peak.

Harm took a firm hold of the zipper, and moved it across and downward. Just as he was about to look inside, his boy scout side was telling him other wise. He looked between the bag and the door to the bathroom. "Hmmm. . . decisions, decisions." He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Awww hell . . . it's just Mac." He proceeded on fully unzipping the bag, then peaked inside.

With a silly grin, he pulled out a barely-there black bra and panty set. He glanced at them, imagining Mac with just those on. "Whew. . . getting hot in here." Setting them aside, he kept searching through the bag, finding creams, a first aid kit, more underwear, some shirts and finally, he reached the source of the buzzing. Using the tips of his index finger and thumb, Harm pulled out a vibrator. He glanced at it for a moment, slightly amused at how the contraption gyrated. Holding it firmly in his hand, he searched for an off button. Finding none, Harm scratched his head in confusion. "How the hell do you turn this stupid thing off?"

"What was that?" Mac called from the bathroom, startling Harm who hadn't realized he'd spoken so loud.

"NOTHING." He yelled back, perplexed that the gadget seemed to take a life of its own. As the vibrator gyrated faster, it became impossible for Harm to find a way to shut it down. In fact, it was vibrating so fast that it fell from his hands, bounced off the bed and scurried across the floor, stopping just in front of the bathroom door. "Oh shit." Harm said, stumbling to his feet and racing towards it, only to trip on his own feet and land just in front of the still gyrating vibrator.

As he reached his hand to grab the gadget, he heard the bathroom door open and cringed. He was busted. "Uh, Harm?" There was no irritation in her voice, nor was there embarrassment, just confusion. "Mind telling me why you are laying on the floor with BOB?" She should have been embarrassed and pissed off, but she was neither. It was actually very amusing to see Harm laying on the floor right in front of a working vibrator.

Harm banged his head softly onto the floor then raised his head to look up at Mac. "Uh. . . Bob?"

Squatting down, Mac took the vibrator, moved her hand down to the shaft and twisted the end to turn it off. "Yea, BOB, Battery Operated Boyfriend." She accentuated each word, speaking to him as if he were a total moron. "So what were you and BOB doing? Is there something I should know?"

Harm stood up and followed Mac towards the bed. Grabbing her bag, she casually stuffed BOB to the bottom and turned to him. He was still trying to come up with some sort of answer. "I. . .uh, well. . . umm. . ."

With a raised eyebrow, Mac moved her arms across her chest and just stared him down. "Well?"

Throwing his hands up in the air, he decided to fess up, not like he could have talked his way out of that one anyway! "Well, I was laying in bed, reading the paperwork when something starts buzzing. . . and well, I umm. . . found. . .a vi. . vibr. . umm, what was it you called it again?"

"BOB?" She offered with a grin.

Nodding, he continued. "Yea BOB!. . ." Swallowing hard, he avoided making eye contact with her, already aware that his cheeks were turning bright red. "He. . .I mean, IT was umm. . . buzzing, or whatever it does, so I was trying to. . .uh. . shut it off. . .and it, well it. . .umm. . got away from me."

Mac couldn't hold it anymore, a second after his explanation she broke out laughing, hard. "I should be pissed at you. . . but the look on your face as I came out of the bathroom and you were laying with BOB on the floor was just. . . well, priceless."

"Gee, thanks, Mac. . . embarrass me more, whydontcha?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up at her and smiled. "Do you always carry that around?"

Mac shrugged, "Hey, a girl needs to relax somehow."

"There are OTHER ways to relax, Mac." Harm said, deepening his voice so that that the innuendo of his sentence could be perfectly understood.

Mac took the innuendo for all that it was worth and ran with it. "OTHER ways?" There was a playful gleam in her eyes that captured him completely.

Standing, Harm came right up to her and grinned. "I can show you some OTHER ways and can even guarantee that I'll put BOB to shame."

It was the arrogance and cockiness of the his words that cracked any resolve Mac was trying to build up. If he wanted to play, well, she was going to play as well. Marines never backed down from a battle. "Now that, I'd like to see. . . what do you have in mind Commander?"

"Well," That grin of his just widened as she stood up the challenge and kept the ball rolling. Things were starting to get very interesting. "It starts with this." Dipping his head down, Harm took her lips with his, kissing her with fervor. His hands slid from her hips upwards. Through the fabric of her t-shirt, he traced the swell of her breast and was mildly surprised, when Mac lifted her arms, allowing for him to take her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Umm. . . Mac." He said with a growl, drinking in the sight of her naked breasts. He took one in his hand and dipped his head down, swirling his tongue around her nipple.

"Ummm, Harm." Mac moaned, as she held his head towards her, tangling her fingers in his brown locks.

Holding on to her hips, Harm licked between the valley of her breasts and downwards to Mac's abdomen. His fingers traced the hem of her sweat pants as he looked up, silently asking for permission which came in the form of a sultry grin. Hooking his fingers to the waist band, he took both the sweats and panties off in one shot, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Harm sat back on the heels of his feet and glanced up at her. He'd always figured she'd be good looking, but somehow, that term seemed lame. She was, "Perfect." Without another word, he nudged his head between her legs. The moment his tongue flicked her clit, Mac felt she would lose it. Harm groaned when Mac's fingernails dug into his shoulders as she held herself up for support. Chuckling, he stood, pulled her towards the bed and laid her down. Harm took a moment to remove his blouse and undershirt and then joined Mac on the bed.

His hands began roaming up her inner thighs, completely ignoring what he had just licked a moment earlier. His hands moved up her legs, over her sex and then downwards again. He ran his nails gently over her skin, grinning at the goose bumps that appeared. He took a breath and blew over her clit, hearing Mac whimper at the lack of contact that she wanted so badly. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, his head came down on her. He licked at her with long strokes, stopping ever so often to nibble on her swollen bud. He took her into his mouth, sucking at her while his fingers moved in and out of her wet folds.

"Harm. . ." Biting her lower lip, Mac felt the oncoming wave of orgasm. "Don't stop. . . please, don't stop."

Obeying her commands, Harm gripped tightly to her hips to prevent Mac from moving around too much and continued his assault on her clit. He felt her muscles tighten and release his fingers, followed by loud staccato cries of pleasure. Once she came, he lapped her juices, then laid his head on her abdomen, looking up to find Mac spent and with a silly grin on her face. "Sooo. . . are you relaxed?"

Mac placed her arm over her eyes, laughing slightly at the delicious orgasm he had given her. "Oh yea. . .I don't think I can move any time soon. . ."

Grinning, Harm moved up farther on the bed to lay next to her. Reaching his hand out, he traced circles on her stomach. "Have I put BOB to shame? I am sure BOB can't do that tongue thing I do."

"BOB? BOB Who?" Chuckling, Mac managed to turn over to her side, his gaze holding her captive.

With a cocky grin, Harm motioned towards her bag. "You know, it's a funny story of how my girlfriend and I FINALLY got together. . . It all had to do with BOB." He chuckled at his own joke, which, he had to admit, was pretty funny.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't contain the smile on her face even if she tried. "Being a little presumptuous aren't you?"

"Yea, girlfriend. . . I mean, after what I just did to you. . .I'd say we passed the point of just plain ol' friendship." Leaning forward, Harm kissed her softly, then broke away to read the look in her eyes. "Does that bother you?"

"No, in fact, next time we go on an investigation together, remind me to leave BOB at home." With a chuckle, Mac pushed him onto the bed, kissing him hard.


	5. BOBs Not The Only Thing That Buzzes

**AN: Not quite smutty but, funny and follows my BOB universe. I'll post the third in this mini series soon. :)**

Title: BOBs Not The Only Thing That Buzzes

Author: Jackie

Summary: Harm, Mac and BOB are at it again. But is it really BOB?

2300 Local

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

"I'm a dead man." Harm said softly as he rode the elevator up to Mac's floor. He studied his watch noting that he was two hours late. "Yep, she's going to use some Marine death tactic to kill me. Then she's gonna skin me & mount me over the fireplace." He sighed deeply, bracing for the worst and hoping for the best.

It had been, roughly, about a month since the BOB incident which had, effectively, brought them together. Who would have thought that a vibrator had so much 'power.' Since then, 90% of their time was spent together. Today though, was one of those days that Harm and Mac couldn't seem to connect. They both had appointments outside of JAG, their lunch date needed to be canceled when Harm was called back to Norfolk. There was one light at the end of the tunnel: When Harm checked the messages on his cell phone, Mac's sweet voice purred at him. 'My place nine, sharp. I'll be waiting for you, sexy.' The thoughts were already making him giddy.

Harm hesitated for just a moment before using his key to open the door. He would have called and told her that he was going to be late, but the cell phone's battery died in route from Norfolk. All he could do now was cross his fingers and hope she would forgive him. Just in case, he'd brought a dozen yellow and pink tulips, her favorite, which he was fluffing before walking in.

There was some light rock playing on the radio, candles were set up all over the room, but not lit. The table was set for two. It was obvious that she had been waiting for him. "Ma. . ." Words failed him as he stepped into her apartment to hear this low buzzing sound coming from her bedroom. Almost immediately, a mischievous grin appeared on Harm's face. After placing his briefcase next to the door & the flowers on top of it, he began to swiftly disrobe. "Yes!" He said quietly, not wanting to disturb whatever was going on in Mac's bedroom.

It had been a few days after their first BOB encounter when Mac had teased him about giving him a little show. Ever since, he'd been waiting patiently for said show. Harm figured she'd forgotten but now. . . He heard a few noises from the bedroom which was only getting him more giddy. "Oh God!" Mac called out from the bedroom. Then he heard a giggle, followed by a, "Wow! It's working!"

Harm's mouth went dry, he needed to hurry else he was going to miss the show. Quickly, he discarded his underwear, tossing it in the pile with the rest of his uniform, leaving only the dog tags. Grabbing the flowers, he strutted towards the bedroom, grinning like an idiot at what he was going to catch Mac doing. "Sooooo. . . what took you so long to give me a little. . . BUD! HARRIET!"

Mac, Bud and Harriet sat on the bed, along with a black laptop and several other computer parts. "UH, Commander, uh. . .ss-sir?" Bud said, face red with embarrassment as Harm used the tulips to cover his uh. . . package.

"I'll be in the living room." He walked backwards out of the room, not wanting to turn around to give them another show. Embarrassed, he went through the pile of clothing, shaking as he worked on putting on his boxer shorts.

Harriet and Bud turned to Mac who was trying not to laugh. "Uh, excuse us for just a second." She slipped out of the bedroom and to the living room where a bright faced, Harmon Rabb Junior was fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt. "I am trying not to laugh at this, but. . ."

"I'll be laughing tomorrow, I'm sure." He said, irritated as he zipped up his pants.

Mac smirked. "Didn't get my message, huh?"

Harm raised his eyebrows in shock. "Uh, yes I did, which is why. . . oh, never mind."

"Not that message, Harm. . . the other one telling you that Harriet and Bud were dropping by."

Harm grabbed his suit jacket, pulled out the cell phone and handed it to her. "Damned thing decided to die on the way over."

"The tulips are lovely." She said with a smile, motioning over to the flowers that were laying on the coffee table. "But the messenger is even lovelier."

"Hmpf." He huffed, not finding any type of amusement in the situation. "Don't try to sass me MacKenzie, this has got to be the most embarrassing day of my whole life!" He was going to say something else, but the buzzing noise started again and Harm's face paled. "And what the HELL is that buzzing noise?"

"My laptop."

"Laptop?!" He choked out, eyebrows hitting his hairline. "Laptop?!"

Mac studied him for a moment. "What did you think it was. . . oh!" As the thought of BOB dawned on her, she started laughing again. "Oh God. . . That's . . . that's funny."

Harm was trying to stay serious, but it wasn't working. Soon he was laughing right along with her. "I mean I walk in and hear you giggling and going 'Oh God.' What was I supposed to think? And how the hell does a laptop sound like that?!" 

Mac was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "BOB's not the only thing that buzzes, you know." Chuckling, she took his hand leading him back to the bedroom to join Harriet and Bud who were still, rather, embarrassed for Harm. "Something fried something else and it started doing some loud buzzing noise."

Bud nodded. "Yes, sir and since Harriet and I were having dinner in Georgetown, I told the Colonel I'd drop by."

"I see." Harm said with a smirk.

"What did you think it was, sir?" Harriet said with a very non-innocent looking smirk.

"BOB, Harriet. . . I thought it was BOB." Harm said with a smirk and joined his friends as Bud tried to de-buzz Mac's laptop.

AN: NO IDEA why Bud and Harriet were in Mac's bedroom, it just happened! Things happen! It's FanFic Magik! ;)


	6. One BOB Too Many

Title: One BOB Too Many

Author: Jackie

Summary: Story 3 of the BOB series. Harm decides to do a little shopping for Mac.

"I'm still at JAG, Mac. . .I know I promised we'd go out but. . .Okay. . .well, love you." I shut my cell phone and with an evil grin, stare up at a massive, neon sign reading "Pink Fuzz/Blue Ballz." The name refers to a. . .sexual emporium of sorts. A business that houses all sorts of naughty items from sexy lingerie to XXX films. Oh, and did I mention it has toys? Not that I've been here before, I'd just overheard one guy discussing it with another while I was at lunch with a client this afternoon.

That's when the thought occurred to me: It was my six month anniversary with Mac and, technically it was BOB that got the ball rolling. Who'd ever think that a Battery Operated Boyfriend would lend such a helping hand. . erm. . .buzz.

I extricate myself from the 'Vette and then head inside, thankful that my sea bag was in the car. Walking into one of these places with my uniform on. . .talk about a no no. I flash the girl behind the counter a grin and inform her that I was just looking around and would find her if needed.

Instantly, my eyes are bombarded by a mixture of blue and pink neon with words like: videos, lingerie, fetish, vibrators, condoms and so on. What I find inside the class counters, doesn't surprise me. The last time I was at one of these places was when I was a Middie at Annapolis. Oh! I forgot, also during a bachelor party for one of the boys on the Seahawk when I was a fledgling pilot. Bachelor parties usually bring up some kind of weird items. Hey, we may be officers and gentlemen, but we still do know how to have fun!

One little thing worries me though. I've never realized how many sizes and shapes and colors were really available when you head into the BOB department. There are some endorsed by several women, who I assume are porn starlets. Shrugging, I continue down the, seemingly never ending counter and stop at a section called "life like." This completely gets me curious.

"Life like?" I snort out, "Yeah, right. . .nothing like the real thing." Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I raise my head to find a blond haired, green eyed beauty staring back at me. Since I am already here, I figure it's time to get some information out of her. "Excuse me, why are these so 'life like'?"

She smiles sweetly at me and then laughs. But, it isn't just ANY type of laughter. No, this woman's laughter sounds like. . .well, like she'd just swallowed some sort of small woodland creature that was trying to escape. "Well. . .it's the material they are made from. . .it makes them so LIFE LIKE!" Her voice isn't much better. I am not too sure a chipmunk could hit the octaves she just did.

I cringe slightly, thank her for the, less than informative details and am about to be on my way when I feel it land in the palm of my hand. "Oh God." Not only is it in the palm of my hand, it's also. . .VIBRATING!

"You see. . .give it a squeeze?"

"Do I have to?" I shriek out, yelling over the rather loud vibrating mechanism which is shaking my hand just a little too vigorously. As I try to search for an off button, the girl reaches over, grabs my hand and FORCES me to squeeze the umm. . .umm. . .product. Something about that is rather sick, but, then again, I did come in here willingly. Maybe if I'd been prepared?

Next time, I'm shopping online, thank you! This is just. . .just. . .it's a little close for comfort. "See, life like!. . .It should feel just like your own."

"My own doesn't vibrate." I feel the need to point out which only makes her chuckle like a hyena in labor. "Could you shut this off please?" Finally she does and I drop it on the counter with a muffled 'thunk.' Disgusted, I rub my hand on my jeans then shiver slightly. I can't believe I just had a. . .ewww.

As I try to relay that was just looking, blondie disappears under the counter and brings up yet another 'life like' which is rather. . .large and. . "Now this one. . ."

I take my hand away quickly and, literally, jump three feet back. "Woah, lady. . .I am just looking for something for my. . ."

"Your boyfriend will love it, trust me. . ."

My hands shoot up out of their own will, seeking surrender. "I'm not gay. . .I'm looking for a. . .for my girlfriend. . . She has one and if it wasn't for it we wouldn't have gotten together and ever since. . .Why am I telling you all of this?. . ." By the look she's giving me, blondie is wondering the same thing. "Look, I just want one for my girlfriend, that's all."

Blondie seems alright with the notion and puts away the last BOB. "Is there something you have in mind."

Oh yea, because I buy these every week. Uh huh. "I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Okay, can you show me which one she has." I nod and walk someway down the counter stopping at one called the pocket rocket. "Okay, that's a conventional vibrator. . .did you want something similar or something. . .life like?"

I'm not a prude and I really couldn't care if Mac owned one or three hundred and one, however, the life like thing is worrying me. Fine, yes, I'm a little jealous. . .sue me. "None of the life like ones. . .but something. . .nice. . . something that she'll be able to relax and have fun with." Jeez, I sound like I'm trying to buy shoes or something.

Reaching into one counter, blondie produces something that looks like an essential part of the space craft. "This is the new thing. . .It's sleek, small enough to carry in a purse, discreet and for a limited time we're selling it with another vibe that comes with a remote so that, if you and your girl are on the road, you can buzz her whenever you want."

I glance at both products, my eyes stopping at the 'on the road' product. "Whenever I want?" Imagines of me using the remote on Mac in court. . .Okay, that was mean. "How about just. . .this one, alone." I point at the non-remote one and shrug. If I took the remote one home, who knows what sick ideas Mac and I would come up with. We do have court on Monday and. . . "I'll take it."

Rather that wrapping it up, blondie picks out another one. "This one too. . .this is my personal fave. . .orgasms galore." This contraption looks. . .truly scary. "Trust me, she'll adore you for it. . .She can leave this one at home and then just take the other one on the go."

Hmm, sounds reasonable. "Good, I'll take both."

"Oh!" She exclaims, her high pitched voice threatening to make my ears bleed. Blondie dashes to the left, sliding to a stop next to a larger glass counter against a wall. "We also have the Super Sexy Girl - Gimme Some Lovin' package that brings two vibes and an assortment of thingies that you can put on it. . .It even brings some things for you." She winks up at me and grabs the box.

"Guess I'll be taking that too." I sigh, then reach into my back pocket to pull out my credit card.

Twenty minutes, a three hundred dollar charge and one pair of jet fighter boxer shorts later, I am headed back home with my find which blondie – real name – Jerri – nicely wrapped up for me, free of charge. I really can't complain seeing as she even threw in a box of cherry flavored and glow in the dark condoms. Gee, ain't I lucky.

Not being able to wait any longer, I drive directly to Mac's and let myself I not the apartment. Quietly I step in and then make my way over to the bedroom where Mac's sitting on her bed going over the case for Monday. "Harmon Rabb Junior, if this is an ambush to get my case notes. . ." She jokes, knowing I wouldn't ever do such a thing. Putting down the notes, she kneels oh her bed, takes one of my hands and tugs me over. "I missed you."

"I. Did. Too." I punctuate between kisses and then snake my other arm between us, handing there the bag with the wrapped boxes. "For you."

Mac's face lights up like a kid in Christmas time. "For me? What is it?"

"Open it." I nudge her to slide over and take my place on the bed next to her. Watching intently, I chuckle as she rips open the first box, laughing hysterically when she sees what's in it. To her credit, Mac doesn't blush, simply moves on to the next with a delighted laughter. "See, tomorrow is our Six month anniversary and I figure, since BOB is what got us together. . ."

"Oh, Harm." She pushes the gifts to the side of the bed, then pins me down beneath her. "You're crazy you know that?"

"Over you." Grinning, I lock my ankle with hers and spin us over so that I am on top. We kiss passionately and I stop long enough to suggest something. "I think you should give one of these a spin."

Mac's eyes light up with mischief. "I would love to." She says, then kisses me hard, stopping only to chuckle. "But, you forgot to buy the batteries." I curse loudly, then rest my forehead against hers. "It's alright, we'll get some tomorrow." She rolls us over again, straddling my waist as she starts to work on my belt buckle.

For the moment, I forget about the BOB adventure. Batteries, how could I have forgotten the main component? I guess that is what happens when you have one BOB too many.


	7. Running

Note:

These two are just too sexy not to write love scenes for them!

Originally, this was part of a story called "Journey to 26.2" where Harm helps Mac train for a marathon. (Hence 26.2 miles). Of course, it was a means to hook them up along with the drama of months of training.

I remember watching a JAG ep where Jordan is all grossed out by Harm coming home from a run and rolled my eyes. I mean, I get it, as a runner the funk that comes off of us is appalling like your body purges its toxins into some sticky, salty concoction that coats your skin. And I do mean salt that you can see shimmering on your skin.

So we get gross but, damn hop in the shower with the man! So what if HM are both sweaty and sticky and in need of a shower… Here you go, all smutty for you!

Enjoy. :-)

Harm was stretching, one hand bracing against the wall when he bent his knee, grabbing his ankle and pulling to ease a spasming quadricep. Sweat was dripping off his chin, pooling on the floor at his feet when he switched from one leg to another. "You can grab a shower first, I'll start breakfast." He rasped casting a look upwards as the blasted elevator took its sweet time to descend to the 1st floor.

"Okay." Mac agreed, her own body covered in sweat from there run.

After the JAG-A-THON, the mutual agreement to start at the beginning apparently came with the need to see each other regularly. It began as dinner one Wednesday night as a particularly difficult case made Mac quite melancholy. He called her that night, talking into the wee hours of the morning about everything and nothing.

They had lunch together every afternoon, dinners on Friday's, but her absolute favorite day was Saturday - run day. She would drive to his apartment and they would set off, returning exhausted and euphoric. After a shower and breakfast much of the day was spent together either working on cases or relaxing.

For a time, it did feel like the beginning - simple, uncomplicated except Mac was still reeling from that kiss on the Admiral's porch. It had been months since Mic left and Harm had been broken up with Renee for nearly as long. She accepted their renewed friendship hoping it would turn into something more.

Harm felt her eyes linger on him, an occurrence that recently became common. It made him smile to know they were getting closer, moving together rather than apart. Their, now weekly, Saturday morning run had become competitive today after Harm had commented on a way to improve her form.

During their run he'd held back a time or two - okay it was four times - just so he could watch her form. He was being a good coach until his mind wandered, taking in those long, tanned legs of hers and wondering what they would feel like wrapped around his waist.

It had made him stop mid-run and he'd faked a cramp when she turned around and ran back towards him. It didn't help that she was wearing tiny shorts and a sports bra. He merely thanked the Heavens that an unseasonal heat wave afforded him such pleasure.

Mac knew he'd caught her staring but she didn't care.

Why did the man look so damned sexy all sweaty, stinky, skin flushed from their run? For some inexplicable reason she desired to lick the droplets of sweat off him, tasting his salty skin. Hell, she just plain desired him - sweaty, stinky, flushed - she didn't care how.

When they stepped into the elevator and he began stretching again, she could take no more. "Harm." Mac practically purred his name when he raised the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. It had exposed his abs and the muscles that tighten as he moved.

She practically jumped him, body pressing against his so suddenly that Harm lost his balance. His hands came around her hips as his back hit the rear cage of the elevator. Then her mouth fused onto his in a hard, deep kiss that was unexpected and yet, so wanted. On her lips Harm could taste a sweet and salty essence - an intoxicating combination.

Once his brain began to function, the realization hit that this wasn't just a fantasy. The woman in his arms was real, wanton and so damned sexy.

And now she was pressed against him fully, mouth awakening a want that was incomprehensibly intense. Harm's tongue darted out to lick her lower lip, to taste more of her when Mac arched her back, pressing her breasts into him, not wanting an inch of her body to lose contact with his.

Harm turned them, his body holding hers a willing captive against the rear wall of the elevator. He felt one of her legs come up against his hip and slip from the sweat still covering them. The action made Harm chuckle, breaking the kiss. "I'm all sweaty and I stink." Jordan always had reservations about kissing him when he came back from a run. Renee too would cringe and send him to the shower not even wanting to join him until he was clean. And here Mac was, her body pressed against his, her tongue sticking out to lap a bead of sweat that rolled to his chin.

"Ummm, pretty sure I do too."

"And you still want to kiss me?"

"Oh God, yes." Kiss, lick, touch, taste and so much more. She brought his head back down to hers for another searing kiss much more passionate than the last.

They continued to kiss once the elevator mercifully arrived at its destination, stopping only so Harm could open the door and usher Mac inside. Greedily, he pulled her to him, his growing erection making itself present against her abdomen. His fingers raked down her spine, finding the clasp of her sports bra.

Mac giggled as his fingers fumbled with the clasp and they stopped kissing long enough to see his exasperated expression. "Something wrong."

"I'm usually pretty good at this." He said, grabbing Mac by the shoulders and turning her around. "Is this super glued?" His tone made her laugh as did his fingers roughly pulling at the immovable material. "It's not funny! That's it! I'm getting scissors."

"Don't you dare!" She reached around and unclasped the offending material with just two fingers and then raised her arms so that he could pull it off of her. Once she was topless before him, Harm took a step back. He took more than an admiring glance at Mac's body - skin flushed and slightly glistened with sweat, His gaze moved from her face to her chest, the beautiful breasts that rested over her ribcage, a part of her that he'd always been fascinated with.

Mac saw his eyes darken, the desire burning in their cerulean depths as he hungrily stared at her chest. "You're so damn beautiful." And then his mouth was fused on hers again until Mac's hands dipped under his shirt tugging it upwards.

It dropped unceremoniously next to her bra. "We should get cleaned up." She stated, when the salty sweat made their bodies stick a little too much.

A trail of sweaty clothing lead the way to his bathroom and the couple that was still kissing even as they were lathered with soap. Harm's breath caught in his throat when Mac's soapy hand moved over his erection. She was slow and deliberate, making a show out of getting him clean.

When they both rinsed off, her eyes went back to his manhood, well endowed and impressive, she licked her lips hungrily at the thought of having him in her mouth.

"Mac?" Harm questioned when she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him against the glass blocks that made up one wall of his shower. Her answer came when the hand that was at his chest moved downward, over his defined abs and lower still. "Oohhh."

Her hand wrapped around his cock, palm sliding slowly over the veiny ridges. Mac's thumb brushed over the tip moistened with a warm stickiness that forced a gasp out of him. It made her grin knowing that a secret fantasy of taking Harm into her mouth, tasting, licking every last drop of him, was coming true.

Roughly, he brought a hand to the base of her head, pulling her towards him for another kiss. As their tongues stroked, the hand wrapped around him began to move slowly. She pumped him in time with their kisses, grinning against his mouth as his hips bucked, pressing more of himself into her hand.

"Christ, Marine!" Harm nearly yelled, tearing his mouth away from hers when Mac's hand began to move faster tightening her hold on him.

Mac's lips came to his neck and the tip of her tongue caressed his pulsepoint feeling his heart racing beneathe. She slowed the movements on his cock, barely stroking as she alternated licks and kisses down his torso.

Her tongue came over his abs noting how the muscles flexed and tensed when she touched him. She kissed him there as well stopping just above his pelvis to look up at Harm. He was breathing hard, eyes darkened with desire to a deeper blue. "Mac." Her name came out as a strangled plea and she half expected him to stop her.

That was when Mac's tongue darted out and moved over the very tip of him. She placed a kiss there and then lapped the slit to lick his arousal, moaning as the taste of him filled her sense. Involuntarily, his hips pressed forward, wanting more of her mouth on him only for her to stop and glance up with a mischievous grin. "Patience, flyboy."

Harm could only nod, unable to form coherent sentences when his brain was lost in a fog of complete desire. Of course he'd dreamt of this, her sweet mouth taking him, pleasing him but the reality was much more incredible. Especially with the way Mac's hungry eyes held his gaze. She wanted this too, the control to steal his breath as her tongue ran from the base of his shaft upwards, licking every last droplet of water still left on him from their shared shower. "Oh Mac." Harm said her name on a gasp, watching when her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock.

Mac's warm mouth nearly made his legs buckle and she hadn't begun to move much yet, if at all. Her eyes held his again with a look of love and desire that made his heart swell with pride. And then she closed her eyes, moaning when her lips moved past the tip.

It was so damned hot, so sexy to watch her slow movement. Lips and tongue gliding over every velvety ridge, mapping every inch of him to learn what he enjoyed the most. He was well endowed, growing bigger with each movement of her mouth on him to the point that it was nearly impossible to take him fully into her mouth.

One hand grasped his shaft, stroking up to meet her lips as she took him as deep as possible. Guttural moans echoed in the stall, his sounds fueling Mac's own arousal and that burning sensation became more pronounced between her thighs that she squeezed together in an effort to lessen the ache.

Mac didn't touch herself, resisting in anticipation of having Harm inside her, thrusting into her roughly.

The images of him above her body buried deep inside made her moan again and again, a ripple Harm could feel when her mouth moved faster over his cock. It made him tense, trying to slow a climax that was fast approaching.

Her cheeks hollowed out when she sucked him, tasting the saltiness of his essence, feeling Harm's member throbbing on her tongue. She could sense him tighten, trying to delay his orgasm, fighting for every inch of his precious control. "Mac...I can't.."

It was the nip from her teeth, a rasp dragged over his fevered erection that finally did Harm in. One hand gripped to the top ledge of the shower wall and the other came down to her face caressing her cheek. He came hard into her mouth and Mac sucked and swallowed still continuing her ministrations when Harm's pleasure filled moans ceased.

His body shook from the orgasm, abdomen clenching and releasing. Through heavy eyes he looked down at Mac whose mouth had finally released him although her tongue still teased and savored.

"Mac, that was...wow." Unable to keep himself upright any longer, Harm slid to the tiled floor pulling Mac to him. He kissed her slowly tasting the saltiness of himself on her lips, feeling his member twitch when he settled her on his lap. He rained soft kisses on her cheeks, moving lower to her neck, collar and even slower still.

Harm's mouth latched on to one breast suckling her nipple until it was painfully erect. "Harm." Mac breathed his name out, held his head against her chest as he devoured one breast and then moved on to the other.

The aching warmth between her thighs begged for him to touch her, to part her folds with his cock and make love to her until she screamed his name. "There's a perfectly good bed just a few feet away." She mused and her breath caught again when he lightly bit her nipple.

Harm allowed her to pull away and stand but, when a hand reached out for him to follow, he remained in place. "No, Mac."

"No?"

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I want to make you feel what you did to me. I want to make your legs buckle." Harm's voice was low and seductive, verbal sex that sent tendrils of arousal all over. Her core tingled and soon Mac had her back to the cool glass block wall just as she'd taken him moments before. "I want to taste you, bury my tongue in you until you can't stay upright anymore."

"Oh." His words were already turning her legs into jelly and the man had barely touched her.

Harm didn't offer her the same treatment, didn't lick or kiss his way down her body. He sensed her arousal, smelled it and he wanted her to lose control just like he had. "You're aching for me to touch you aren't you?"

"Yes." She confessed wanting to smack that smug grin off his lips. Her breath rushed out when his hands moved over her thighs. Harms fingers dipped between her legs, casually passing over her mound. "Oh Harm."

Mac grabbed his hand guiding him between her thighs. "There, please." Happily, he obliged when she spread her legs enough for his hand to fully cup her.

"You're so wet." Harm said moving his middle finger to part her folds slipping inside her warm, slick depth. His long finger stroked slowly, probing, feeling that wet tightness Harm wanted more of. Mac let out a deep moan, back arching off the wall as she pressed herself onto his palm needing more of his touch.

His digit moved in and out of her slowly increasing Mac's frustration. "Harm, please." She begged as his finger slipped out and his hands completely stopped touching her.

"Please what?" He was enjoying the teasing, the way her face contorted when his finger hovered over her clit but wouldn't touch. His long finger came into her again and then another joined pumping in and out of her slowly. Occasionally he would curl his finger upward stroking her G-spot. It made her buckle and groan, a firm hand at her waist was the only thing keeping her upright, pinned against the shower wall when her legs began to buckle. "Tell me, Sarah."

Mac cast a glance down, finding his head inches from her sex and that smug grin still in place. "Lick me, taste me." She pleaded, nearly screaming as Harm complied with a long, slow lick over her sensitive bud. "Oh, Harm."

He moved his tongue up and down using both the top and bottom increasing the speed when one moan followed another. His name rolled off her lips on baited breath as his tongue lapped her clit. "Don't stop… don't ohhh."

Her eyes were closed, head thrown back against the tiles when Harm brought his mouth fully over her sex. His lips caressed her nub and then he latched on sucking softly at first but, increasing the pressure as Mac encouraged him.

His fingers pulled out from her core and both of his hands wrapped around Mac's hips to steady her. He tasted her sweet juices on his tongue continuing to wreak havoc on her sex until Mac's cries of pleasure echoed in the stall.

Mac's body shook from the pleasure, her breath coming in quick short breaths as wave after wave of release washed over her. As she came he still licked her, tasted, took more until Mac begged him to stop.

Harm stood and pressed his body flush against Mac as his lips sought out hers. He kissed her hungrily, his erection straining again, needing to be buried deep inside her. His hands ran over her six, kneading the perfect skin before pushing her up, urging Mac to wrap her legs around his waist.

"No." Came a firm command, said against his lips after she broke their kiss.

"Mac?" His gaze was heady and confused. Didn't she want this too? Did Mac want him to make love to her? Harm was sure he would self combust if they didn't finish what they starred. He wanted her too much, craved to possess every inch of her and make Mac his, only his.

"Not here." She scrambled off his body and shut off the stream of water that no longer offered any type of warmth. Her hand threaded through one of his and then she led him to the bedroom. Mac sat at the edge of the bed, staring up at him expectantly.

"You want a bed?"

"It's not a want… it's a need." She scooted up, settling herself in the middle of the mattress, beckoning him to follow. "I need you on top of me." She commanded, spreading her legs when he crawled over her. His hard body moved between her parted thighs, erection sliding over her wet folds but not pushing in. Damn did he like to tease.

She wrapped her arms around Harm, pulling his body against hers, holding him still with one leg over his waist. "I need you inside me." Her voice was sweet and sexy against his ear practically purring each desire she wanted to live out with him. "I need that… I need you...now, filling me. Loving me" By then Mac's hand had dropped between them taking his cock in her hand, stroking, making him impossibly harder. "Now, Harm."

"I need that too." And then he slid into her in one quick motion.

Mac was tight, gripping him in a warm wetness that made him stop for a moment. He breathed hard, trying to stop himself from coming the very moment his cock moved deep inside her. Instead he lowered his head down to hers, kissing Mac slowly.

"I love you." Mac said and then dragged a leg over his, settling it over Harm's hip. "I always have, you know." Her confession made a tear slip from her eye and for the briefest of moments the hard, take charge Marine gave way to the softness of a woman. She blushed when he looked at her with love and reverence that Mac had seen before but never understood it for what it was until now. "Only you. Always you."

She moved when he tried to speak, wickedly rolling her hips beneath him. Her muscles gripped and released, clenching around his length so that his control slipped again. "Mac."

"I don't need the words, Sailor. Show me."

Harm balanced above her, the strain forcing droplets of sweat to cover his skin. He pulled out fully, instantly missing the feel of Mac surrounding him. "I love you too, Sarah." And then he thrust into her again begining a slow in and out that quickly increased when she encouraged him to move faster.

Mac wrapped her arms around his torso, her fingernails leaving firey trails across his back to his six. She brought her other leg up, wrapping them around his waist, allowing Harm to move deeper inside her. "Harm!" She cried his name out when he increased the pace, clenching him harder and raising her hips to meet his own.

"Oh God, Mac." He slowed his thrusts, trying to prolong the orgasm that was fast approaching. Harm wanted to draw out this moment, their first time, as much as possible.

Carefully, he brought his full weight over her, bodies flush, so that he could kiss her. He lowered her legs from his hips and pressed his pelvis into her to begin a slow, rocking motion that rubbed his shaft over her clit. She moaned at the sudden contact, raising her hips into him feeling a powerful orgasm building with each steady movement of his body over hers. "You like to tease." She said between kisses only to have her breath catch when Harm raised himself up and reared against her. "Oh."

Harm thrust in and out of Mac sensing her own release when her muscles clenched tighter. He came hard, yelling her name as he did to hear her climax after.

His body shook from the sensation, spasmed as Mac's hands trailed over his body and drew him over her. She held his body against hers loving the feel of his weight on her, of the completion she'd sought for years.

She was happily sated. "I love you." Mac pressed a kiss to his brow and another to his cheek and the tip of his nose.

Harm kissed her gently and then pulled out of her, instantly missing that intimate connection. He rolled onto his back, pulling Mac to him so that her head lay on his chest. "I love you too, Sarah."

In the warmth of post cpital bliss, they fell asleep together.


	8. Boomerang

Oh Boomerang! Sooooo many ways to play with the episode...

Ferry Ride:

"Is that a request?"

Harm swallowed hard, his mind trying to wrap around what Mac was coyly offering him. The dress she wore exposed her sexy neckline, the temptress taunting the tempting. He hadn't realized how starved he was for her or how badly the yearning threatened to consume him until he'd arrived at Mac's door finding her much more ready for a date than a night out with her best friend.

Now she stood right before him, the strong, female Marine that had woven her way into the fabric of his life. Cautiously, he allowed his eyes to drift to her breasts for a brief moment and couldn't help but wonder why she was topless in front of Brumby. He hated that she was seated next to the arrogant, Australian asshole. It pissed him off even more that it wasn't him at Mac's side, duty came first.

Thoughts of her naked body writhing beneath him, that sweet voice calling his name in throes of ecstasy occupied his mind most of the day. And now she stood before him, bravely challenging him to action, to love her so completely she'd be ruined for other men.

But, he didn't dare make a move, simply stared as if seeing a pretty girl for the first time. "Mac…"

"We're not in Washington. We're not even on the same continent." She insisted, her words only rising his fear. Harm tried the one-night-stand approach with a former partner and barely survived the fallout of how it had destroyed their working relationship. It was uncomfortably awkward and eventually led to Kate's departure from JAG.

Problem was, he didn't love Kate Pike but he loved Mac. Completely and irrevocably, he loved her - a secret he kept tightly guarded. "What do you want from me, Mac?" He heard himself ask in a tone that was far too harsh and annoyed.

Mac's shoulders slumped and he noticed a hesitation and the single tear that ran down her cheek. She stopped his hand when he reached out to brush away the tear and held his wrist steadfast. "Can't you see it? Can't you feel it? This thing between us?"

The questioning look in his eyes only grew as did the confusion. Mac took a breath and closed her eyes, it was easier to bare her soul if her eyes weren't locked onto his. It would make it bearable if he pushed her away which he undoubtedly would as Harm had when she tried to broach the subject.

The words spilled out in the softest voice, unsure but, she needed him to know. "I'm in love with you."

Mac's words kept him rooted in place staring at her awkwardly. He honestly didn't know how to respond or what to say. Everything he wanted was suddenly within his grasp, falling into place. Sarah MacKenzie loved him.

"You don't feel the same." She accused, the sad look in her eyes growing by the second. "No, of course you don't. This was a mistake, I'm sorry."

Before she had the chance to apologize again or remove herself from the equation, Harm snuck an arm around her waist, pulling Mac into him.

"Oh Mac." And then he kissed her passionately if not a little desperately. Harm held her tightly against him, the soft curves of her feminine body molding into the hard planes of his own. She was his willing prisoner, pressing herself impossibly closer, seeking the raw masculine heat as his tongue plundered her mouth.

Harm found himself drunk on this woman as if he'd indulged in the finest of wines. "You're not the only one in love." He declared punctuating each word with a kiss to her eyes, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. Oh, those lips, swollen from their kisses so that he couldn't help but rub a thumb over them before kissing her again. "I want you, Sarah… I just." He cast a frustrated sigh and then rested his forehead against hers. "I'm scared… terrified of losing you."

"No matter what happens between us I promise you'll never lose me." Mac pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, the seal of her promise to him. "Now, where you taking me to dinner?"

Harm laughed at her sly delivery and the soft smile on her lips. Yup, this was the Marine he fell for. "You're thinking of your stomach at a time like this?"

"You really wanna toy with a starving Marine, squid?"

"No ma'am and I was considering hotdogs at Luna Park." With his head he motioned to the amusement area, the screams of patrons enjoying thrill rides echoing across the bay.

Harm was a perfect gentleman the rest of the night save for several stolen kisses that grew slightly passionate when they rode the ferris wheel. Mac had also helped him with his case, shedding light on a few facts that just did not make any sense. And then they had taken the ferry boat back, his jacket draped over her shoulders to ensure Mac would stay warm when the evening cooled down.

She rested against him, back to his chest when they stood outside taking in the sights of Sydney Harbour. His arms were wrapped around her and Mac could feel a hardness at the small of her back, the definite evidence that Harm wanted her.

"Spend the night." Mac said, once he'd walked her to the hotel room door. "And before you ask, yes, I want this. I want you."

"Thank God because it was going to be impossible to ever let you go."

The next morning Harm awoke to find a naked female body nestled against his own. He had his chest to her back and an arm draped over her midsection, one of her hands was threaded with his. His lips came over her bare shoulder, trailing kisses until he stopped at spot on her neck that he recently found could make Mac moan.

He nuzzled her skin gently and felt her press up against him as her hand reached behind to caress his face. "Mmmm. Harm." Mac said on a breathy sigh and the memories of what they'd done the night before brought him to arousal...

He'd been with plenty of women in the past, dress whites and gold wings afforded him enough female attention to last a lifetime. But, when Mac had slipped her dress off her body and truly stood topless before him, Harm felt like a man who had never seen a naked woman before. He felt starved for her.

He'd seen Mac in a bikini and knew of her slender form and soft, feminine curves. But, he could never stop and stare and take in every inch of naked flesh that she was willingly surrendering to him.

She took one of his hands, guiding him to cup and caress one of her breasts, his fingers coming to tease her nipple before his mouth replaced his hand. She tasted devine, her skin was sweet and spicy, holding an intoxicating aroma that he'd fantasized about more times that he was willing to admit.

Mac would have sworn that this was all a dream until she raised her hand and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him to her as he suckled her breast. His mouth on her skin spread a fire through her and she felt that familiar, delicious ache tingle at her core. He took care at lavishing her before giving the same care to her other breast in an almost methodical fashion.

And then Harm stopped and Mac found that his mouth had begun moving down, over her flat stomach, trading kisses and licks and nibbles until he came to a stop just above her panty line. His fingers traced over the hem of the intrusive fabric and Mac looked down to find Harm staring up at her. His eyes had taken a darker, predatory shade and a desire that he done so well at masking was clearly visible.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, tongue darting out to trace along the hem of her underwear before his fingers hooked onto the elastic and pulled them down. He helped her step out of them and began to slowly kiss up one shapely leg and then another until he nudged her legs apart with his hands.

Harm's fingers slipped between her folds, sliding back and forth gently. His thumb brushed over her clitorous and Mac's legs trembled from the sensations wracking her body. She called out his name when his mouth covered her sex, tongue dipping inside of her, teasing and tasting. He brought his lips over her clit and began sucking gently, occasionally sliding the flat of his tongue over it until he felt Mac rock against him setting a pace that he would match with his mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, it was the only way to stay upright when Harm's mouth brought her to orgasm.

"You're a little overdressed, Commander." She told him once she was able to speak and made quick work of his suit and boxers. They were cast aside with her dress and Mac stepped back to marvel at his naked form. Her hands ran over his shoulders and began going down over the hard planes of his chest to his rock hard abs and lower still. She took him in her hand and began to stroke the length of him, hand squeezing, teasing, fingers brushing the tip of his cock before she came down on her haunches and took him into her mouth.

Mac held his shaft as she tasted him, tongue lapping around the head before taking Harm in her mouth again. Her hand pumped at his shaft and when Mac's teeth lightly nipped the tip of him, he was nearly unglued. "Christ, Mac."

Mac felt him pull away and she was about to mount a complaint when he raised her to her feet and pulled her against him. He kissed her slowly, lovingly, his body needing the contact of her own as he backed her into bed. Mac fell back into the mattress, laughing as he came down with her. Using her heels, she brought herself up to the center of and then wrapped a hand around a forearn, tugging him towards her. "I want you in ways I've never wanted anyone else." She said, her admission making her blush.

Blinded by passion, Harm was at a loss for words but, the look in his eyes spoke volumes. He wanted this as much as she, needed it like his life depended on it. His hands began moving over her body, leaving a trail of heat as he cupped her sex with his hand. His fingers began moving over her, slowly teasing until he heard her groan in frustration. "Tell me what you want." He managed to say although his words came out almost at a low growl.

"I want… I want you inside me." Mac choked out when his finger grazed over her clit. She parted her legs, eagerly hoping to join them and bring an end to the sexual tension that was driving her mad.

Soon, he positioned himself between her thighs and inched himself in slowly allowing for her body to accommodate him. He felt her muscles tighten around his shaft and soon Mac was moving her hips up to him, urging him to thrust into her. And he did.

Mac matched him thrust for thrust, legs wrapping around his waist in order to take him deeper into her. She encouraged him to quicken the pace, feeling an orgasm rising and threatening to wash over her like a massive wave. She rode the sensation, arms wrapping around his torso as she brought him down to her so that they could kiss. Her nails dug into his back as she came and before long he followed suit, body collapsing against her own.

She held him as he dozed off only to wake up and roll onto his back so that they could make love once again with her on top this time…

...The memory made him smile and Harm was sure that she'd branded him for life. He would never feel for any other woman what he felt for Mac. As he continued to nuzzle at her neck, he felt her part her thighs, urging him to take her again. "Harm, please."

Mac reached back between them and began running her hand up and down his shaft finding him hard and ready. "I want you." She said as she guided him into her from behind

"I am never going to get enough of hearing you say that." As Mac rocked against him, she brought one of Harm's hands between her legs, urging him to run a finger over her clit which he complied. "I can't get enough of you, Sarah." He whispered into her ear before she turned her head to kiss him. They rocked gently against each other in an achingly slow pace until Mac felt like she would burst from desire.

"I love you." Mac said softly as she felt another wave of orgasm claim her.

An hour later, Harm was awoken by a knock on the door, "Room service, I placed an order while you were sleeping." Mac said as they lay next to each other, her hand tracing circles on his chest.

"I'll get it." He slipped out from under her and grabbed the first thing he could find, a towel which he wrapped low on his waist. "Coming." Expecting to find room service, he threw the door open without looking only to find one Mic Brumby holding a bouquet of flowers. "Morning, Mic."

"Uh, sorry Harm, I thought this was Mac's room." He stared at the number on the door with confusion wondering if she'd given him the wrong room number.

"It is." Harm said with a satisfied grin that widened as realization hit the Australian officer. "Thanks for these." He took the flowers from Mic and motioned towards the room. "I'll let her know you stopped by."

"She didn't mention that the two of you... I mean, you said that you've never… She said that you've never… uh." Mic stumbled over his own words, brain trying to come to grips that Mac would never be his. From his vantage point, he saw her sitting up on the bed, covered in only a bedsheet. There were clothes strewn over the floor, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what he'd walked in on. "I ah… I'll see you in court." Dejected, he turned on his heel and headed down the hall.

From the bed, Mac had watched the interaction, shaking her head in amusement as Harm returned to her holding the flowers and a silly grin. "I bet you enjoyed that huh?" She asked Harm as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her and offered her the flowers which she dropped on the side table.

"Immensely." He reached out and took a hold of the bed sheet that was covering her. Slowly, he pulled it away exposing her breasts to him. "It's no wonder he wanted to see you topless, you're gorgeous."

"Harm, you have to be in court in one hour and forty seven minutes." Mac warned him but, even as she did his mouth was coming over her again, taking her breast in his mouth.


	9. Do You Get Excited?

Stumbled onto this little gem... This is about 14ish years old or more... When I was trying every way possible to fix season 9. Heh.

Enjoy. ;-)

Title: Do you get excited?

Author: Jackie

Summary: Not much of a plot. Harm finds out a little secret of Mac's and the outcome is explosive!

Rating: Oh so NC-17

Spoilers: Not really.

I got the title from a song of the same name – Do You Get (Excited)? Off of Roxette's Joyride album.

"Do you get excited when I touch you in the night? Do you get excited when I meet you every night? You won't let the night pass you by."

PART 1

2330 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

For about the hundredth time that night Mac found herself sighing. She was tired. Extremely tired. Tired of work, tired of her boring life and tired of wanting a man that she was fruitlessly in love with. Day in and day out she struggled within telling him what she felt or just letting it sit on the shelf with her heart. She wanted to love someone else who would return that, but who was she kidding? It wasn't going to happen. So she comforted herself with her friends and the surrogate family that she found in JAG.

There was another way that she found comfort. A release, really. Mac found herself grinning at the thought of what she had hidden in her purse. It was stupid to carry it around. Then again, she'd made a dare with herself. Something stupid really, of what she would do in JAG ops one night when she was alone. And, tonight, she was most certainly alone. The Admiral was out of town leaving Harm as acting JAG. Harm, she knew, had gone home an hour and twenty minutes ago. It was Friday, so she sent both Sturgis and the Roberts' home early. Coates had a date, she had been long gone. The rest of the staff didn't need to put long hours and certainly wouldn't stay late on a Friday. She was all alone.

Mac placed her hands on her desk and lifted herself up. 'Doesn't hurt to check.' She thought, as she walked across her office and to the door. Peaking out, she saw no lights on. She was, indeed, alone. 'C'mon Mac, live a little.' A voice told her from deep within. The voice of impulse that everyone had inside, but seldom let out, especially when you worked within the military community.

"What if someone walks in." She said out loud even as she was unbuttoning the jacket of her Marine uniform. 'No one will know. . . have fun, live a little. . .' The voice told her again and then added. '. . . Pretend it's him.'

'Him.' Mac thought, licking her lips and closing her eyes. She let her mind take her to him. To Harm and that delicious body of his that she longed to be lost with. Jordan had said something to the likes of Harm being good in bed. And, ever since that day, the craving that Mac had to bed Harmon Rabb Jr. had just gone up a notch. Sometimes it was hard looking at those eyes of his, the way they penetrated her own. Sometimes, if she really let herself, he could make her wet by just saying her name. She imagined his ego would inflate to double it's already enlarged size if he knew that. Then again, Harm sometimes could be a prude, he might even shy away. After making sure all her blinds were closed, she walked over to her purse and stood there for a moment, wrestling between what was truly right and what that little voice told her it was okay. "Screw it." She said out and reached in, grabbing a small velvet bag.

Mac shut off the main lights of her office and only left on the lamp over her desk. She didn't really need lights for this. And the less conspicuous she was the better. Just in case, she locked her office door and slid into one of her guest chairs. It was just another precaution. If someone walked in they wouldn't be able to see her face. She'd be given a few more seconds to counter. "All this trouble. . . for something so stupid." She said out loud as she settled herself into the guest chair. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to relax and then closed her eyes. She started to think about Harm. How he'd looked that one time where she'd stayed at his apartment and he came out of the bedroom in only boxers. The look of him in dress whites.

Mac imagined that he was in the room with her wearing those dress whites which made him look just a bit more fuckable than he normally was. She imagined him unbuttoning the top of the uniform and him placing them neatly on the chair before he removed his undershirt. Then he proceeded to those pants which he glided off those rock hard thighs of his. Then his boxers to reveal his cock hard and ready for her. Ready to complete her and fill that void that was missing deep within.

As she envisioned his perfect body, Mac ran a hand from her neck downward, over the rough fabric of her uniform top. She stopped in the middle, unbuttoned just enough so that she could slide one hand in to cup her breasts. She teased her nipple and then gave the same treatment to her other breast before squeezing each lightly. As she did, she imaged a naked Harm, his hands on her breasts, studying them before taking one into his mouth. His tongue would swirl around one nipple and then the other. He nipped at her lightly, tugging skin in a playful matter. As he did, his eyes would meet her own, smoke and desire would mix together. He wanted her, she wanted him and they were doing something about it. He would lick down, trailing to her abdomen where he would stop and give her one of those looks that could melt a woman at twenty paces.

Sliding her foot on the floor beneath her, Mac spread her legs just enough to move her hands over her thighs and to her panties which she took off and let fall right on the floor. She was too into the moment to give a damn about where she was or who could walk in. Right then, all she wanted to do was feel him. Even if it was just her imagination. Mac imaged harm teasing her curls, bringing his mouth close to her, but never quite tasting her. Her sex quivered in anticipation of his mouth thrashing against her. Her hips grinding into him until she was brought over the edge.

Sighing, Mac undid the straps that securely tied the velvet bag. From within slid a mini, silver vibrator about an inch and a half long. It was a small device but it did pack quite a punch. Years ago, way before she was a Marine Colonel, a friend had suggested she try playing with "toys" and how every independent woman should have one. After her first try, Mac agreed. If you couldn't have the real thing, settle for something that could go on forever. Well, with a fully charged double A battery it could sure feel like forever. She let out a soft giggle and soon composed herself again. Right or wrong she had to finish what she and 'Harm' had started.

A soft buzzing sound echoed in her office as she set the mini-vibe on the softest of settings. She ran it over her uniform top, between the valley of her breasts and lower. She reached under the skirt and placed the small device at her entrance and circled it around, creating just enough friction to make her oncoming orgasm last forever. Mac didn't want to come too quickly. There was no need to rush this, to rush him. No need at all. Instead, she ran the vibe over her labia and gently brushed her clit before positioning it at her entrance again. The sensation made Mac throw her head back and closed her eyes as she gave in to him. 'Harm' knelt before her and with his tongue stroked her fully before placing a soft kiss on her clit. He then moved in and completely surrendered to her, licking her relentlessly, causing her to lose control under his touches.

Mac moved the vibe right over her clit and grabbed tightly to the arm of the chair as she increased the speed. The mini-vibes magic sent a feeling coursing from head to toe. She wasn't in JAG ops anymore. She was there, in his bed. And he was doing these wondrous things to her.

PART 2

2355 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia.

"Commander, could you please start working on the budget." Harm mocked as he headed to his office. Once he arrived, he cursed under his breath as he remembered the report to be on the Admiral's desk. He hadn't been doing much that evening, just playing guitar, anything that would occupy his mind and make him forget that Mac wasn't his. She wasn't anyone else's, if she was true to her word. She did tell him earlier in the week that she and Webb were through. However, that didn't make her his and that thought alone frustrated the hell out of him.

When he walked into the bullpen, Harm saw a soft glow emanating from Mac's office. 'What the hell is she doing her so late?' He thought to himself as he walked past her office and to the Admiral's to pick up the work. On the way back out, he put the folders on Harriet's desk and fought with whether or not he should check up on Mac. Would she be angry? Upset? 'To hell with it.' He thought, as he picked up the folders again, and tried to force himself to go home. However, a certain sound brought him back to the reality that Sarah MacKenzie was all alone in JAG ops.

Again, Harm put the files on Harriet's desk and tried to peak through the blinds. He couldn't see much, but he could swear that Mac was sitting on a guest chair, pleasuring herself? "No way!" he said under his breath and managed to make out her head thrown back. He knew that it was wrong, but how could he resist?

Quietly, Harm opened the door to Mac's office and walked in. Everything that he thought he had seen was indeed happening. The sound that he had heard was the buzzing of what could only be a vibrator. It's owner, by the look of her face, was having the time of her life. Harm leaned up against her desk and watched as she was oblivious to the world. Her jacket and blouse were slightly opened, giving him just a glimpse of white lace and a bit of flesh. Her skirt was hiked up high enough for her to gain access to herself, but not high enough for him to marvel in the beauty that was Sarah MacKenzie. Her panties, were discarded on the floor beneath her. She was still in heels and, he finally got the answer to something he had been wondering about. Knee highs or full nylons. Mac was a knee high kind of girl. That thought alone brought an urge through him.

He caught his breath when he heard the primal moan that escaped Mac. Followed by a groan and another moan. She was beautiful that way, hair roused up, skin moist, head thrown back in a heat wave of passion. He was so jealous of the man that had gotten her in that state and never thought that she would be fantasizing about him until he heard his name on her lips.

"Harm!! Oh God. . . Harm!" She cried out, gripping tighter to the arm of the chair, tightening her muscles so that the orgasm would come to completion. When it did, she held on and awaited another. "Harm. . . God I want you. . . Harm." She kept her eyes closed tightly and she swore, she swore that he was really there with her, loving her body. Giving her the ultimate kiss that could be given and not stopping even when her body was drowning in passion. He was incredible, she always knew that he would be.

Harm's jaw went slack as he heard his name on her lips. And if he had any doubt to whom she was 'with', she had repeated his name over and over again. It was him! She wanted him. Not Clay, not anyone else. . . him. A feeling of relief came over Harm and he realized what it was he had to do. If she really wanted him THAT badly, she would have him, no questions asked. He was very willing to give himself to her.

His heart filled with emotions that he didn't know existed when he heard he come one more time. She'd turn the vibe off and her head was thrown back lazily against the back of the chair. That is when he heard her, loud and clear. "I love you, Harm. . . I love you so much. . ."

Grinning, Harm came between he legs and knelt down. He hiked her skirt up enough so that he could gain access to her. Once he did, he took over the task from the mini-device and started tasting her. Closing his eyes, he worked around her lips, savoring the moisture of her as if it were a fine wine. His tongue darted out and entered her, penetrating her folds.

Mac arched her back and gave into him, to the sensations and the raw need to have him do things like that to her. She kept her eyes closed tightly as she let this fantasy be carried on. When he licked her clit, Mac let out a loud moan that echoed around JAG ops. It wasn't until her vibrator fell to the floor that she snapped out of it and realized that Harm was really there. It wasn't a fantasy, it was real.

Harm heard the vibe fall to the floor, it's battery spilling out and rolling under the small table in Mac's office. Still, he kept tasting her, eliciting these wondrous sounds from her. As he was about to lick harder, he felt her pull away and move her skirt back down to it's normal level. Grinning, he looked up at her to find this look of anger and embarrassment in her eyes. "What are you doing?" She said with her still breathy voice.

"Well." He began, flyboy grin in check. "I thought you needed some help."

Mac looked around and came back to the realization that she was, indeed in JAG ops. "Wha. . .What are you doing here?" She asked, standing up and composing herself as best she could. She picked the vibe up from the floor and tucked it back into it's bag.

Harm just sat on the floor and looked up at her, giving her a sheepish grin as she tried to act like nothing had just happened. As if he didn't catch her, enjoying her body. "The Admiral called and I came looking for the budget report."

"Well, it isn't between my thighs." She countered, slipping the velvet bag into her purse before she turned around and glared down at him and snatched her panties which he was dangling from his index finger. That too got stuffed into her purse.

He knew he should have wiped that stupid grin from his face, but he couldn't. Harm was enjoying this way too much. "I kinda preferred what's between your thighs to the budget report, Mac."

"Look, Harm. . This never happened." Sighing deeply, she felt the hot tears that were about to slide over her cheeks. The tears she was praying not to shed. "Swear to me you won't tell anyone. . . swear it."

Sighing, Harm came to his feet and tried to ignore the pain in his groin from his jeans. "I swear."

"Good." She nodded, grabbed her purse and made her way into the bullpen.

Harm stood there for a moment, feeling like a total jerk for doing what he did. Then, her words came back to him. Words of love and a desire that she held deep within. It was then that he ran after her. He caught up to Mac as she was revving up the engine of her Corvette. "Mac! Wait!" He yelled, and ran up to the side of the car. "I know your secret. . I heard you call my name."

"Harm. . don't read more into it. . . it wasn't real." She countered, trying to stop the heartbreak that she was sure he would put her through.

Harm shook his head. "It was real. . . and damnit, Sarah. . . I want you too. . . And tonight, because I can't wait anymore. . .I can't."

Mac opened the door and got out of the car. She moved a step towards Harm and a second later, he was crushing her against the Corvette. Greedy hands taking in as much of her as he could and even a bit more. He took her breath away once, twice, three times before her brain could start functioning again. "My place. . . right now." She ordered as she walked around and got into the passenger's side.

Harm stood there and watched, his brain kicking in and telling him to drive. He slid into her car, adjusted the seat and before long, was off to her apartment.

PART 3

0125 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

They barely made it into the apartment before Mac had Harm pinned up against the back of her door. The loud 'thud' of their bodies slamming into it in unison, making them both chuckle between kisses. The ride home had been horrible for him and his pleasure filled torture was evident in the strain of his pants. As punishment for watching her at the office, Mac did everything possible to tease Harm on the way home. He enjoyed that playful side of her that he'd rarely seen. Especially in a year that was so strained and hurtful, it was a welcomed change.

Mac took of his jacket and then pulled off the long sleeve t-shirt, tossing both articles on the floor. She kissed him hard on the lips before trailing downward to his adam's apple. She stepped back away from him for a moment and admired his physique and how well he kept his body. A body she was now allowed to touch and play with.

Harm leaned against the door as she started moving her hands over the planes of his chest, taking in every ripple of muscle that lay in her path. She ran he hands over his washboard abs and stopped just short of the waistband of his jeans. She giggled mischievously when he groaned against her actions. He needed to be freed and freedom was just centimeters away from her fingers.

The sound of fabric being unzipped caused a lick of desire over both of them. Never was such a plain sound so intoxicating. It held a promise of things to come and an evening that would intertwine their lives forever.

Mac turned around and arched her back against Harm's chest. He brought his hands over her thighs and ran then upward until he was able to start undoing each of the buttons and the tie. She leaned up against him and sought out his mouth with her own, kissing him deeply, urging him to continue. She felt the thick fabric fall away from her body and was assaulted with a rush of cold air that made her shiver. Harm's strong arms came around her body and he held her to him as the kisses deepened.

A moment later, Mac moved her arms behind her back and tucked her fingers into the waist band of his jeans. She slid downwards, with her back still to him, bringing the denim over his thighs and down to the floor. He stepped out of them and moved forward to bring her back into his arms. He needed the contact and the friction.

Harm turned her over in his arms and brought his hands to her backside where he unzipped her skirt and left her before him in only her bra. The panties had long been discarded. He reached around and took care of the bra as well, leaving her completely naked before him. He stepped back just a bit to admire her body. She took very good care of herself. Every curve, every point of her body was perfect. "You're beautiful, Sarah." He said, causing her to blush from head to toe.

"I'm. . .well. .. Thank you." She said, fidgeting as she watched his eyes take her in. She moved forward and took off the remaining article of clothing before she too stood back and marveled at the site of him. "You are too." His cock beaconed her to touch so she did as it commanded. She took a firm hold of him and jerked her hand along the length of his shaft. She stopped at the tip and gave it a light stroke before moving forward and fusing their mouths together once again. As they kissed, Mac ran her hand faster against his cock, making it even harder. She played with the throbbing flesh as his own fingers penetrated her folds, seeking out the warm wetness of her.

Harm felt his release nearing but he couldn't stop it. So he gave in to the feel of her hands on his member and leaned against the door so that his knees would not buckle from the sensation. Before long he was spent and breathing heavily. Mac took his hand and lead him through the apartment and to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and laid down in the bed giving him a sexy pose that he could just see through the dimness of the city lights that shone inside her apartment. He joined her on the bed a moment later.

Mac wrapped her arms around him and held on as he moved up against her body. He savored the way her flesh tasted, nibbled her earlobe before turning his attention back to her swollen lips. His mouth came over her breasts again and as he licked circles around one nipple, his hand played with the other, tugging and teasing, making her groan in ways that he'd only witnessed in fantasies. He kissed his way down and brought his head between her thighs so that he could finish what he'd started at the office. His tongue dipped into her before giving a lengthy lick to her clit.

Mac held tightly to the sheets as, within minutes, he was making her come. The reality was so much better than the fantasy. Harm was incredible. Her body thrashed under his, her head lolled against the sheets, and he continued until her body gave up an orgasm stronger than those he witnessed at the office. "I want you inside me." She pleaded, pulling him upward so that his body covered her own.

Harm knelt between her thighs and inched his length into her. Before she could take him all the way in, he stopped and slid out again, teasing her. Mac's groan of frustration amused him greatly but soon, he had to give into her. He settled himself against her and slid himself all the way in, amazed that he could take all of her. He allowed for her to adjust to the intrusion and let her set the pace. Kneeling between her thighs, he trusted in and out of her. Each stroke becoming faster and more intense.

Mac reached out and pulled him down to her. She wrapped her athletic thighs around his waist and, if possible, moved him deeper into her. She grinded her hips against his own and met him stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. Their eyes remained focus on one another and neither broke eye contact until she felt the wave start to take her under again. She closed her eyes, leaned back and gave into the pleasure. Her muscles gripped his member tighter as she rode out one wave of orgasm and jumped onto the other. "Sarah. . . Oh God Sarah." Harm said, as he lost himself in her. He gave her everything that he had and fought against coming too soon. He wanted to come with her and watch what he could do to her.

Soon enough, they were both coming together. Mac's fingernails dug deep into the skin of his back which only heightened his orgasm. He spilled his hot seed into her, and continued to thrust into her until his body could move no more. Beads of sweat covered both of their bodies. Mac was still wrapped tightly around him, holding him to her for eternity and even longer if she could.

They stayed that way for nearly a half hour before the coolness of the evening had invaded the warmth of their bodies. Harm moved off of Mac and was reaching over to try and cover them both with the comforter when he felt her hand on his chest, pushing him down to the mattress below. She gave him a mischievous look as she reached over at the nightstand and took out a fabric of sorts.

Mac swung one leg over his torso and straddled his waist. She held a scarf in her hands which she ran over Harm's chest, which caused goose bumps to appear over his skin. Harm stretched his arms up over his head and took a hold of the iron headboard. He looked towards it and then back towards Mac who was still teasing his chest with her scarf. "I dare you." He said, in a sensual voice that caused shivers over every inch of her skin.

"You sure?" Mac asked, with curiosity in her eyes. At his nod, she leaned over him and began securing his wrists to the iron. "Let me know if it's too. . .Oh God." She said, closing her eyes tightly when his mouth sought out her breasts. She let him play before she secured him against the headboard.

"Be gentle." He said with a smirk, but had the outmost trust in the woman that was with him. He watched as she licked her lips and leaned forward. She started by kissing his forehead, cheeks, the tip of his nose. She avoided his lips and kissed his neck, licking his throat. As she left her mark on his neck, her hips grinded against his cock and she could feel him start to grow hard again. She was amused at the effect that she had on him.

Mac moved herself lower so that she could lean over and play with his nipples. Her tongue ran circles around each hard pebble. Harm held on to the fabric and the iron as every lick he felt settling to the better part of his anatomy. He raised his head only to find her eyes fixing on his own. Her tongue darted out and licking a slow, smoldering trail down past his abdomen and lower. He gasped when she licked at the tip of him. She swirled her tongue around the mushroomed tip as her hand cupped his balls and gently kneaded at him.

Again, Harm caught his breath when her mouth took him firmly. She sucked at him and stroked at the same time. "Mac. . ." Was the only warning that he could give her. Though he loved the feeling of her mouth on him, he wanted to be inside her when he came, to explode with her all over again. As if she could read his mind, Mac let go of him and moved herself upward on his body. She eased him into her and started moving her lower torso in an almost, dance like manner.

Mac slowly grinded against him, giving him a sensation that he'd never felt before. She gripped him from within and then started moving up and down. As she did, she leaned over and kissed his lips fully. The rhythm of their kisses mirroring the rhythm of their love making.

Harm watched in awe as she threw her head back and thrust herself against him. She held onto his shoulders and gave in to the orgasm that took a hold of the both of them. And then, they were spent again. Her warm body blanketed his own. Soon, she sat up and removed his bindings, grateful to have him lose and able to wrap his arms around her. The moved off the bed, just long enough for Mac to pull away the covers and start up the heater. "Sliding into bed together, they both fell into each others embrace. Harm held her tight against him and struggled with the once piece that was missing from their union. Something that he needed to say an she needed to hear. "I love you too, Sarah." He whispered in the darkness. "I love you."

PART 4

Monday

1115 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

They were both running late and it was both their fault. The whole weekend, Harm and Mac spent together wrapped up with one another. They'd made love most of Saturday and Sunday except for the times they were eating or on Sunday and Monday morning when they went running. Mac, even though she had an internal alarm to go with her internal clock, had overslept. Simply put, a certain sailor had kept her very occupied most of the night. It didn't help that at 3:30am, that same sailor was seducing her again. And of course, since she'd been denied that sailor for so long, she couldn't help but give in. They'd made love slowly that time as it wasn't for passion, but just for the feeling of being connected that such a simple action could bring. She woke up tired but so satisfied that she was glowing when she entered JAG ops and everyone could see it.

"Rabb, MacKenzie. . . my office, now!" The Admiral yelled as his two senior officers headed out of the kitchen with coffee in their mugs. Harm and Mac just looked at each other and shrugged before heading into their CO's office. After being instructed to close the hatch and sit down, the Admiral did some light chewing of their sixes for being late and missing staff call. "Now, Commander. . . did you get a chance to do much with the budget this weekend?"

Harm cleared his throat and shook his head. "Ah, no sir. . .to be honest, I was tied up for sometime during the weekend."

Mac, the only other person that caught his innuendo resisted the urge to bust out laughing in the office. She show him a hellish glare when Harm smirked her way.

The Admiral watched the interaction between the two and immediately knew. Turning towards the window, he smiled and then cleared his throat. "I want you to start on it today and have the Colonel help you out. . . that's all. . dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir." Harm and Mac said in semi-unison before heading out.

"I couldn't have killed you for that tied up, comment, Harm." She told him as they headed into her office.

Harm chuckled. "Well, it was true. . . And I enjoyed every minute of it."

She shook her head and her eyes lit up as his own met hers. "Well, I have work to do, so I'll see you for lunch?"

"Count on it. . . and you are coming to my place later." He added.

"Count on it." Mac repeated and watched as her flyboy sauntered out of her office whistling "Anchors Away." She sighed contently. Finally, something happened between them and it was wonderful.


	10. Witches Of Gulfport

Okay! So... this is the part 2, of my Witches of Gulfport ficlet chapter of Disruptions - Read that first!

**Witches Of Gulfport**

Mac dropped onto her bed at her NCO quarters with an audible sigh. She was tired, lonely and absolutely hated moonlighting as CPO Bonnie Johnson . To top it off, the man they were investigating made his intentions clear when he tried to come into her quarters and spend the night. He had a way with words and a method of speaking that could cause an unsure woman to give in.

The man was a charmer, hiding behind the mystique of religion in order to seduce. His allure lived in the spoken word, the way the man weaved a tapestry that made her want to listen, like a stage performer.

_'You wanna be with him?' _Merker had asked when Mac had absentmindedly slipped the engagement ring back to her right hand just before that evenings gathering. She needed that anchor to somehow put some perspective into the conversation she had with Harm - another conversation that lead nowhere.

'_Yes.'_

_'But you can't.'_

_'No.'_ And at that moment she would have given anything to go back in time, assert her feelings to Harm and make him see that she loved him. When she stared down at the ring she took it for what it really was - a noose.

Ever since there last conversation, Mac had conveniently avoided Harm - her cover gave her the luxury to do so. It was easier than try to make sense of it all, the confirmation that he was not seeing Diane when he looked at her. It wouldn't matter anyway, she had Mic and…

"But, I'm in love with Harm." She stated outloud staring at the ring sadly. "Damn." She finally slipped the ring off, dropping it next to her nightstand alongside CPO Johnson's dog tags.

After a long, hot shower, Mac slipped into a silky bra and panty set, something that made her feel sexy, womanly and a stark difference to the uniform she usually wore. Mic would call her, he had every night since her return to the states, some of the calls turning sexually heated. Her long distance relationship with Mic often led to phone sex which left her wanting more just not of him. Because when she touched herself, it was Harm that she was seeing not Mic. It was Harm - her fantasy lover.

And they'd been doing a lot of it lately; the phone sex, a way to unwind and she had bought the sexy undergarments to make it all a little more fun, to pretend. Hopefully Mic could take her mind off of Harm and their past conversation. Specifically, his question. 'Do you love him?'

"Oh, Harm." If only he knew...

When the cell phone rang, she stretched out to grab it speaking before he did, "Quick, ask me what I'm wearing."

"Uh." Harm pulled his cellphone away from his ear and glanced at it, wondering if he'd dialed the wrong number. He had gone for a run around the base and wanted to check in with Mac and make sure she was safe. He knew she could handle herself, but it was the impropriety of Merker that scared him. She was a beautiful woman, what if he forced himself on her? He almost wished she hadn't taken the assignment.

And then there was there conversation and the heart-wrenching revelation that Mac thought he was still seeing Diane. There was another revelation, one that Harm was sure she let slip out in a moment of weakness: Mac wasn't in love with Mic.

And, just like that the weight of the last several months lifted like a dark cloud giving way to blue skies. If she didn't love Mic, that left some hope for them.

"_Hello_?"

"Mac?"

"_Mic_?" No, that didn't sound like him, it couldn't be. It wouldn't be. Oh God.

"No, it's Harm." He said on a dry chuckle, smuggly amused that he may have interrupted a little phone sex between her and the Aussie. _Good_. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh God." Mac was mortified, face flushing a deep red that he knew… or suspected that she and Mic… "Oh God…"

"You say that during sex, not before...Maybe even after." He offered, knowing that if she were standing in front of him she'd slap that shit eating grin off his face.

"Stop it." She admonished, hating that he could crawl under her skin so easily. The man had a way with her buttons, knew which one to push so effortlessly and it drove her mad. "Why are you calling me anyway?" Mac couldn't help the tone of her voice or how rude she sounded.

Harm sighed, "Well, I wanted to make sure that you were alright, safe." She didn't answer immediarely and it made the hair on the back of his neck spike up. He knew where she was on the base and if something had happened, he would come to her in an instant. "Mac? Are you okay? Did that bastard…"

"I'm fine, Harm. I promise." Mac couldn't stay angry with him not after he seemed so concerned for her welfare, not when she loved him as much as she did. It was good to hear his voice, to see him after so many days apart. She just wished things could be different between them, that he would be hers. "I'm just settling in for the night. What are you up to? You sound out of breath." She heard his breath catch and the long exhale that came after.

"Just got back from a run. I probably should hop in the shower." There was still sweat clinging to him, the heat and humidity making him drenched within the first half mile. For reasons he couldn't explain, Harm couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"Sooo... What _are_ you wearing, Mac?" She heard Harm ask over the line with a voice that dropped to a slow, husky tone.

She would have laughed nervously at the question if her hand hadn't already begun traveling south, slipping under the silk panties she wore. "Matching blue silk bra and panty set."

Harm hadn't thought about his question, it had meant to be a joke but, when he heard her breath hitch he knew she was more than willing. "Boxers only." He replied to her, making quick work of the t-shirt and shorts that he wore as he dropped onto the top sheets of the bed in the VOQ.

Mac's heart skipped a beat at the thought of him laying in bed wearing only his boxers. His muscular chest exposed and there for the taking as he laid back against the pillows, his body covered with sweat from his run. She imagined herself sitting next to him, hand grazing over the expanse of his chest, the peppering of hair tickling her palm. "Mmm, what next?" She wasn't aware that she'd been speaking until Harm had groaned.

"Where's your hand, Mac?" When she didn't answer immediately, he gripped the phone harder out of fear that he'd gone too far. "Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you... are you touching yourself?"

It had been almost automatic, the way her hand had traveled under her panties and lightly stroked with an even pressure. How he knew made her aroused, the evidence was on her fingers. "Yes. Ever since you asked what I was wearing."

Harm swallowed hard at her admission and bit back a groan. He could feel himself begin to swell just at the thought of her laying in bed in just underwear, her hand stroking her curls. "Are you wet?"

Her mouth went dry when he asked. "Y-Yes."

And then, much to her chagrin, Harm made her stop. "Stop. I want you to take your bra off."

"Okay."

"No Mac. Go slow" He chastised when he heard the rustling. If he were there he would have removed the material slowly, letting it drop from her arms and exposing those breasts he'd had fantasies of late. He imagined Sarah MacKenzie was deliciously sexy while topless. Her full breasts resting on her ribcage without any offending material trapping them. How he wanted to touch her, run his palms over taught nipples before taking one into his mouth.

Harm longed to know how she tasted, to hear her whimper when his mouth released her. He imagined her begging him to touch and tease and his groin once again tighten at the thought of her naked beneath him. "Go slow. Just follow my lead."

"Yes, sir." She laughed, a rich throaty sound that made him groan.

"Focus, Marine." He chastised all the while grinning. "Take your hand and run your fingers from your neck down between your breasts."

She did the action, moving her hands slowly down her skin and stopping at the bottom of her ribcage. "Take one breast into your hand while your thumb runs over the nipple."

God, where they really doing this? She wondered how far they would get before one of them would stop and yet, Mac followed his directions. She let her mind wander, letting her believe that it was his hands on her carefully bring her to arousal.

Under his guidance, Mac pinched her nipple, rolled it between her fingers and tugged as Harm begin to detail his actions. "Feel my mouth on your breast, my tongue swirling around your nipple making it hard."

"Oh…" She moaned and touched herself feeling the delicious tingling between her legs increase just by the tone of his voice. Sultry, gravely his words weaving images into her mind with that sexy bedroom voice.

He instructed Mac to move her hand lower, her nails to graze over her abdomen making her muscles clench and contract. With one hand she was still gripping to phone almost painfully when Harm pushed her over the edge. "Slide your hand into your panties...touch yourself."

On his side of the base, Harm had pulled his boxers low on his hips exposing his growing erection. His hand moved slowly up and down the shaft all the while imagining her hand on him. "Oh God, Mac." He said, once he heard her breathing shift, the shallow breaths and soft mews that told him she was pleasuring herself. "Are you wet?"

"Yes."

His breathing was coming or short clips, matching her own so that his voice came out in a ragged breath. "How wet?"

"My panties… they're soaked." She confessed, grinning when he groaned. "Are you touching yourself, sailor?"

"Yes."

Mac's hand stopped suddenly and she heatedly wondered what it would feel like to wrap her lips around his cock. The control she'd have over him, slowly drawing out his pleasure until he called her name. "Pretend it's me." Mac said almost desperately in a voice I didn't quite sound like her own.

He was surprised considering he practically had to beg Renee for oral sex. Most of the time she went through the motions, clearly not enjoying the act at all. As of late. he just stopped asking for it, what was the point if she dkdn't enjoy herself? Thoughts if Mac, her lips lowering over his erection made his hips buckle. "You want to?"

_Yes. Oh, yes. _"I wanna take you into my mouth, lick every inch, suck you."

"Oh God, Sarah." His hand was moving faster now, pumping up and down and a quick pace as his orgasm began to build. Harm gripped the phone harder. He wanted to be there with her so badly. "I want to touch you, slip my hand into your panties, slide my fingers over your wet skin."

"Harm..Oh, yes..." Mac moved her fingers between her folds moistening them with wet heat. She brought her finger over her bud, slowly making circular motions as she thought of her mouth pleasuring him.

"I want to slide my finger inside you, move in and and in and out." Harm said, making Mac's fingers mimic his words. "My thumb would brush over your clit barely touching you. And then I'd slide in another finger."

"Ooh." Those long fingers of his, moving inside her, stroking intimately. Curling up to hit her sweet spot. Mac was sure he'd turn her into a quivering mesh if he had the chance. "Harm!"

Her climax took Mac by surprise, it was like a tsunami that came out of nowhere. She rode the wave, still pleasing herself, moving slowly now as her body convulsed from the aftershocks...

"Mac? Mac? You still there, Marine?" Harm was trying to regulate his breathing, come down from his own high when he heard a thud followed by a muffled curse and then the line went dead. "Sarah?"

"Harm?" The phone had fallen out of her hand when she was gripped in the final throes of passion. It hit the floor and skidded a couple of feet away out of Mac's reach. Once she retrieved it, she called his name into the receiver only to find that there was no one there.

Dejectedly, she sat on the edge of the bed staring at the phone and wondering what the hell had possessed them to engage in such an intimate act. Her body was still sensitive, the pressure between her legs still prevalent and dammit did she want him. Not Mic...Harm.

She expected that some time during the act, he'd come to his senses, disgusted they would ever get carried away in such a fashion. Mac thought of calling him back but a dark thought advised her against it.

A knock on Mac's door, forced her to stop the wayward thoughts and she quickly slipped into her robe before opening it. She truly expected Chief Merker to be on the opposite side, the man was like a dog with a bone and she was on his radar. It wasn't Merker.

"Mac." Harm held his hand out to her, his fist wrapped around three daisies that he'd plucked from the flower bed outside of the VOQ. "Do you love him?"

"No...But, I do love you."

"Thank you God." Harm was on her in an instant, the flowers falling somewhere on the floor as his foot kicked closed her door. He backed her up into the edge of bed, his mouth never leaving hers as they kissed deeply and passionately. She wasn't naked like he expected and he took pleasure in knowing he could strip those panties off of her.

His hands parted her robe and slipped over her hips and then upwards grazing the bottom of her breast. Harm's fingers traveled up the swells to her shoulders so that he could push the robe off leaving Mac completely topless. He pushed her into bed, his body following hers only for them to continue kissing. Their tongues touched and meshed, hands explored each others bodies.

Mac tugged at the running shirt which he'd put on inside out and backwards, the tag sticking out of the front - a sign that he'd haphazardly thrown them on and rushed to her. "I want you feel your skin against mine."

"Oh God, yes." Harm helped her pull the offending material off tossing it aside and then lowering himself so that he settled between her parted thighs. "I can't pretend I don't want you anymore." He said against her throat and thrn his tongue ran over the sensitive skin where her shoulder and neck met. It made her groan, a sound that was throaty and sexy and only made him harder.

He ground the evidence of his arousal against her, catching her moan when his mouth once again claimed hers. One of his hands moved down her body, over one breast and not stopping until it slipped over her panties to find that they were, indeed, soaked. "Oh Mac."

He parted her folds through the fabric and she bucked against his hand craving the touch of his fingers on her bare skin. "All I kept thinking was how you'd taste." To make his point, he slid down her body, kissing and licking a trail of fire until he brought his head between her thighs.

"Tell me what you want, Sarah." He gave her covered sex a long lick and had to use his hands on her hips to keep Mac from buckling.

"I want your mouth on me, your tongue inside me." She gasped when he touched her again, his fingers still teasing through the fabric. "Harm, please…"

Harm hooked his fingers on the elastic of her panties and tugged them down pulling them off her legs. That's when he spotted it, the tattoo that he'd been curious about for two years. "A rose, huh?" He said as his index finger began to trace the outline.

It was inked in her pubic area. An inch away from her right hip bone a blood red rose bloomed. His finger moved delicately over each petal that had been etched so perfectly it looked real. "We met in a rose garden." She said by way if an answer, blushing furiously when he caught the meaning in her eyes. "I never had the guts to go through with it. Until one day, I did."

The rose was simply beautiful, designed by the artist with such care as not to mar Mac's soft skin. She'd been drawn to the design, the femine contours, the striking red color. Only Mac hadn't realized why she liked the flower so much until she thought of her partner. The man who saved her life. The man she was falling in love with.

Mac's breath caught when his lips replaced his finger. He moved them slowly over the design noticing the contrast between her soft skin and the rough ink. Harm's tongue soon joined, licking down the same trail his lips had followed.

She squirmed under his touch, the gentle caresses that had her more aroused than she'd ever been. "Harm." She begging for him to stop the teasing and for him to touch her where she really wanted that tongue of his.

Grinning, he brought his head up to look at her. Her head was against the pillows, eyes closed and a few droplets of sweat had begun to form. From his vantage point he could see her breast resting against her ribcage, nipples straining to be touched. "Those pictures don't do you justice...You're so beautiful, Sarah."

Her eyes opened, locking onto his gaze as Harm's head moved between her parted thighs. His mouth settled against her, tongue slipping out to part her swollen flesh. As he tasted her, his tongue lapped her essence, moving methodically over every contour.

Gripping her hips, Harm pulled Mac closer to him as he feasted on her sex, her taste making him want to outright plunge into her. One long finger moved along her wet slit, moistening so that Harm could slip it inside her. "Harm...Oh God."

He was still hard from their tryst over the phone and had remained that way even though he'd orgasmed hearing Mac do the same. But this, his exploration of her was making his erection strain so damned painfully. Her hips lifted off the bed once his mouth closed over her clit, sucking gently, increasing the pressure as his fingers moved within.

"Oh...My. God." This climax was much more villent than thr one before - that kind which was earth shattering, made you see blinding colours as violins chirpped in the back ground kind of orgasm. Mac tried not to scream and needed to grab a pillow in order to muffle the sounds which she could no longer hold back. The man was lethal with his tongue in the courtoom of course he'd be just as good in bed.

Before she could come down from her high, she felt the bed shift, the matress depress and when she raised her head up Harm was kneeling between her thighs, stroking his impressively large erection. He was breathing hard, a sheen of sweat covering that gorgeous body of and the look in his eyes… Christ, they'd taken that stormy hue again, a clear indication of unbridled desire.

He plunged into her without warning, the officer and a gentleman fading away to just a man who needed and wanted a woman so badly he couldn't stop himself. Harm slid home in one smoothe movement, stopping only so that Mac could shift under him and accomodate his girth. She was tight and her walls clenched around him like a glove. It took all of his will power not to pound into her and take her, make her his. "Mac...Sarah?"

And he remained impossibly still, the strain of staying upright above her making a fresh sheen of sweat break out on his skin. Then she moved, rolling her hips upwards so that his cock buried deeper into her. "I want this, Harm. So much." Her declaration was the encouragement he needed and after a quick kiss on her lips Harm pulled out almost all the way and then moved into her again.

He was still teasing her, moving impossibly slow so that she groaned in frustration. Mac would have smacked that flyboy grin off of his face if she didn't want him so much. And she was bursting to feel him move within her, fast and frantic - explosive. "Harm!" She admonished when he pulled out completely and rubbed the tip of penis along her folds. When he pushed inside her again, this time almost effortlessly, her legs wrapped high on his waist, trapping him against her. "Faster, fly boy."

"Aye, ma'am." That flyboy grin went up in wattage once he moved deep into Mac again.

An hour later, Mac woke up to find herself nestled in someone's arms. For a moment, and it was a brief one, she believed to be back in Australia, still with Mic and pretending to be happy. It was the pleasurable ache of her core and the brush of his breath on her shoulder that confirmed just the opposite - she was with Harm.

He shifted slightly behind her, moving his body closer so that she could feel the hard planes of his chest pressed against her back. "I have to get going." Harm said sleepily. "It won't look good for CPO Johnson to have an officer sneaking out of her quarters." He really shouldn't have come to her that night but, he needed to - it was the only shot he had left of being with Mac.

Mac's arms tightened around his when Harm went to move. "Stay a little longer?"

"How about forever?" He asked quietly, a hint of trepidation in his voice.

She felt a weight lift off her shoulders and the pain that had been etched in her heart since he left to re-join a fighter squadron began to ease. "Forever. I like the sound of that."

...

**Meanwhile in Australia...One week later.**

For days Sarah had been avoiding his calls but, Mic was too busy with work to be allowed time off to venture to the States. He figured a permanent move was required and would surprise Mac in hopes of making their engagement a reality. He wouldn't stop until she married him.

A package from Washington caught his attention as he perused his mail. He opened it first, tearing the top part of the yellow bubble mailer and spilling its contents onto the ktichen table. Out came a ring followed by a note scribbled in Sarah's handwriting across a page from a legal pad.

Mic didn't have to read the note to know it was a Dear John letter - a break up. He also didn't have to know that it was Harm that Sarah went to. He grabbed a beer out of his fridge and settled onto a chair, taking the ring in his hands. "Guess the better man won." Sarah would never be his.


	11. Heat

This was originally gonna be part of 'Distance' as Harm and Mac go away on a romantic weekend. It had been at the back of my mind and today, the muse just made the words flow... HM making love in a sauna? Oh yeah...

**Heat.**

Mac was on top of me, her body glistening with sweat that trickled down her body. A soft light at the rear of the sauna cast an ethereal glow making her skin look that much more bronzed and beautiful. "Mmm, Harm." She moaned my name through lips that were slightly parted and I swore I could feel every sound down to my soul.

She ground her hips in a circular motion, moving her slick folds over the length of my shaft as I held onto the bench behind me. I hadn't yet been inside her although I'd sell my soul to plunge into her depths and never ever leave there.

However, I am a man that follows instructions and when a beautiful woman (whom you've been fruitlessly in love with for years) decides to take charge… well, I'll just follow her lead.

Some of her short locks were matted to her face, the tendrils equally dripping with her perspiration, her flushed appearance making me grow painfully erect. Head thrown back, Mac's neck became exposed and my eyes followed a bead of sweat as it dipped between the valley of her breasts. I longed to follow the droplet with my mouth, taste her skin and lap at the dampness with my tongue. She had to taste devine, sweet, spicy, salty a combination that I was surely never to tire of.

Instead I held on to the bench, my fingers digging painfully into the wood slats as Mac pleasured herself with my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck, using it as leverage to quicken the movement. Despite the heat of the sauna, I feel her warm wetness coating my cock helping her sex glide over me.

The desire to grasp her hips and hold her down while I drive into her is literally driving me insane. My heart is racing either from the heat or desire, maybe both and then Mac's pace is no longer teasing. It's frenetic, buckling against me wildly. I hold on tighter, feeling the edges of the wood dig into my skin.

When she does come it's explosive and she's even wetter now, drenched in fact and I feel her warmth coating me. It's taken a supernatural act of control to not tumble over the edge myself, a bit more of her body undulating against mine would have done the trick.

She screams my name and collapses against my body, Mac's head falling into the crook of mine. Her warm breath teases my neck almost branding the sensitive skin while she tries to come down from her high. I feel her body convulsing and I curiously wonder if she's ever fantasized about me while pleasuring herself. If she did, was it this intense?

Despite not touching her, not how I want to, my male pride swells that she took such pleasure in me. If she only knew how many nights I'd dreamt of her in eroticly intimate ways. My mouth bringing her to pleasure over and over again until Mac begged me to stop.

I feel her mouth move against my neck, lips pressing my pulsepoint which she then proceeds to lick. It's a light graze but then, Mac's teeth nip at my skin and I can no longer take her teases. My cock twitches with anticipation, the pain of holding back is almost blinding. She senses my discomfort and mercifully raises herself onto her knees.

I can't help to whimper when she reaches down between us and takes my length in her hand. Mac's thumb moves over the tip covered with precum and her own juices. She strokes me once, twice and I am not beaneathe begging at this point. "Mac, please. I can't take this anymore."

Her lips meet my own in a passionate kiss that makes me feel like drowning in a bottomless pool of passion. She sinks over me, one hand holding my shaft steady until her body greedily takes my cock into her.. My girth stretches her, my length fills her completely and I catch her gasp with my mouth.

My hands grip her hips desperately, forcing Mac to stay still out of fear that she would suddenly want to stop. We stare at each other for a long while, my heartbeat synching with hers. When we kiss again it's deep, our tongues dueling for supremacy.

How we got to this moment was a complete alignment of the stars. An international discussion on Military law brought us to Sweden delving through legal jargon to show our foreign counterparts the basics of investigations. After a long day we were escorted to our hotel that consisted of a small cabin which faced the lake. Because our reservations only had rank and last name, we were mistaken for two male officers (a common occurrence with Mac and me) and wound up rooming together.

The first night was awkward, my body almost hanging off the edge of a queen sized (which was actually a full) bed we were forced to share. It wasn't exactly the best place to be given the precarious nature of our relationship and the end of her nuptials. We weren't quite on solid ground and for a moment, I doubted we'd ever be.

I had gone for a run, finding a three mile trail that stretched out across the edge of a river bank. The workout helped clear my mind of the unyielding desire I held for my partner compounded by the closeness of her body through the night.

Enjoying a few minutes in the sauna seemed like a good idea. From experience I knew it would soothe my aching muscles and purge toxins from my body. Outside of our cabin stood a smaller version which housed a traditional stone sauna. I stepped inside without caution never even crossing my mind that she would be inside.

What's more, I never considered that Mac would be naked and yet there she was. A stark white towel covered the lower half of her body which was laying, stretched out across the upper bench. Her breast rested on her rib cage, nipples perking up as if begging to be touched. Her head was resting on a rolled up towel and for the life of me, I could no longer breathe.

I'd seen my partner in lingerie, bikinis, clothing that left too much to the imagination. I knew Mac had full breasts that even her Marine uniform could not hide. I just never imagined she was so beautiful. Toned arms and legs, tight abdomen and her breasts, Lord knows I would have gone through Hell just to find Heaven in her breasts.

I wasn't sure how long I stared, my eyes caressing every inch of skin they saw finally stopping when her eyes met mine. They registered a sign of shock and annoyance at my intrusion and then, something must have snapped inside of her. Those amber eyes shone with desire.

"You're a little overdressed, sailor." Mac's tone was flirty, sexy even and upon sitting upright she made no move to cover those gorgeous breasts. I clumsily tugged off most of my clothing, remaining only in the black boxer briefs that seemed to catch her attention. "They're not white."

I shook my head. "Compression shorts for running. Keeps everything.. uh… there." I stammered probably sounding like an idiot given the amused grin now plastered on her lips.

My underwear had begun to feel much more snug than when I first came in, a fact Mac noticed as her eyes descended to the bulge between my legs. "Underwear too, Commander." She was teasing, loving the act of making me squirm but, for once, I decided to play back and step out of the confining clothing.

I stood in front of her completely naked noting the approving looks followed by a blush when her eyes fixed on my growing erection. I made no moves to hide it, what was the point anyway? Any second one of us would fuck up, say something stupid and reset the stakes again.

She didn't know that my desire was fueled by something deeper and real - a love that had been forged through years of misunderstanding, heartache and trust.

When Mac stepped down, I figured she would move past me and leave but, I never expected for her to take charge. There was the briefest moment of hesitation and a look of concern which I felt as well. Our thing was never about sex, had it been we would have done the deed years ago. No, this was about us - about consummating love.. "Mac… I…"

She came up on her toes and silenced my words with a kiss that was soft and sweet, loving even. When we broke apart, her eyes locked onto mine silently questioning my own intentions. "Do you love me?"

Her words tore at my heart given the insecurity behind her tone. And I was insecure as well wondering how a woman who kissed me so passionately could still run to another man. "I love you more than words can say." I admitted and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. The line sounded absolutely poetic and sappy but, I meant every word.

I must have said the right thing as moments later I Mac is urging me to sit on the lower bench of the sauna. She's completely naked then, the towel stretched out beneath me and I watch that apple shaped six if hers when Mac turns to add water to the hot rocks in order to increase the temperature.

In the small space she doesn't have to move much to reach me but, when she steps closer it's in a slow, seductive manner. Carefully, she settled on top, her six coming to rest on my partial erection. She dipped a hand between us, angling my cock so that her moistening slit glides over it.

I hissed from the initial contact and as my hands try to grab her body Mac stops me. "No touching." Her voice was pure seduction, her movements slow and deliberate. We weren't making love the way I thought we would, but her form of foreplay is exquisitely sensual.

"Make love to me." She asks between kisses. My hands on Mac's hips guide her up and down over me. It's slow and with each thrust her body shakes. "Harm...Yes, Harm."

My name on her lips is almost reverent. I stand up and lose intimate contact with her when I lay Mac on the bench. She groans a protest and is immediately reaching for me, wrapping her hand around my wrist to pull me back to her.

I settle between her parted thighs and Mac has reached for me again, this time taking my length in her hand, positioning the tip at the entrance to her core. She sighs in relief when I inch into her.

The sweat over our bodies helps me slide over her. Mac rocks with me, her hips rising up to meet mine so that I plunge deeper into her. Her fingernails leave a trail of fire down my back, the way they bite into my skin forces me to move faster. I let a hand drop between us, my fingers searching for her clit.

Circling the bundle of nerves was almost like a pressing of some sort of switch within her. Mac's muscles clamp down on me tightly. Her hand soon joins mine, angling a certain way, showing me how she likes to pleasure herself. "Oh Harm… Oh God."

When she came the muscles grabbed me tightly again making me feel like I was being milked as I came inside her. "Sarah!" I screamed her name, still thrusting into Mac until I was completely spent.

The ability to hold my body upright was zapped replaced by an extreme sense of lethargy. That's when I felt Mac's arms wrapping tightly around my torso, cradling my body against hers despite my protests that I'd crush her.

I was still inside of her when my body drifted off to sleep and before succumbing to rest I heard her voice. "I love you, Harm." For once, everything was right in the world.


	12. What Kind Of Man

**What Kind Of Man.**

Harm was staring at her, Mac could feel the heat of his eyes wandering slowly over her body like an electric current. She wasn't quite sure how or why it happened but there was a certain look from him that she could _sense_ and it was terribly erotic.

She was in his kitchen putting her own culinary skills to good use while Harm sat, propped on one if the barstools on the opposite side of the island. His gaze didn't abate, not for one second even when she turned to look at him. In fact, it made his silly grin widen mischievously.

Mac didn't question him, simply ignored the way his eyes lingered and took a large spoon, dipped it in the pink sauce she had made from scratch and proceeded to taste the concoction. Well, taste was the safest way to explain how her tongue moved over the metal utensil, wiping in clean before she tossed it in the sink. It's loud clang setting Harm into motion.

He would have jumped over the island if possible in order to bridge the gap between them faster. Even when he pulled her into his arms, it still didn't seem close enough.

Harm's mouth fused onto hers, kissing deeply, tasting the sweet and tangy sauce along with the unique taste of Mac. Her moan was a soft surrender as her pliant body moulded into his. His hands slid down her back, cupping her six so that he could lift her up onto the island.

Mac's legs parted, her arms came around his waist pulling Harm close so that she could feel his arousal against her own. She ground her lower body against him as his mouth began exploring her throat and moved lower to the valley of her breasts exposed from the V-neck shirt.

He pulled the shirt off of her, sighing happily that she was not wearing a bra and when his mouth sought to take one taut nipple and suckle, her voice cut through the fog. "Sauce is burning...Need to stir it."

Harm ignored her, resuming his activities only to have Mac push at his chest. "I'm serious, it's gonna boil over and cause a mess." She hopped down, still topless and took a wooden ladle to stir the now bubbling substance then placing the pot on an unlit burner to prevent other accidents.

He came up behind her, hands skimming up her tummy stopping just under her breasts so he could feel the delicious weight of them in his hands. His erection presses against her lower back and Mac reached behind to stroke him through the fabric of his jeans. "Now I know why you were staring so hard."

"You weren't wearing a bra..." He pointed out dropping a kiss to her bear shoulder before whispering in her ear, " I was actually just studying you."

"Studying?" She turned in his arms and reached for the buttons of his jeans, popping one by one while he kissed her breasts. "Didn't know I was such an interesting subject."

"Well." Harm Brought his head up and looked at her with a mischievous grin. "I was tryna Figure out if I was a breast or leg man."

"A _what?"_

While she cooked he'd noticed the absence of a bra, the turgid peaks of her nipples had hardened and shown through the white shirt she wore. He had always been curious about them having seen her in a bathing suit a few times he knew Mac had an ample chest. But, when they first became lovers, he didn't know just how beautiful they were.

Harm decided then and there that he was a breast kinda guy - Mac's breasts in specific.

But, when she wrapped those long, athletic legs around his waist as they first made love, he'd began to fantasize about those too. Mac had the loveliest of legs, ones that went on for days. He especially loved to kiss each one, licking a spot between her knee and thigh as he moved in for the prize.

And then was her six. Lord knows he hadn't seen a more perfect one. Apple shaped, rounded, smooth skin that he longed to sink his teeth in, which he did when he'd kissed up the back of her legs to the crease of her backside and onto her firm bottom.

He ran his hands down to her six and kneeded through the fabric of the shorts she wore. The action pulled her into him and Mac raised one leg to drape over his hip as he, yet again, sat her on the island. "Am I a breast or a leg man. But then, you have the sweetest six."

"The bruise you left on it last night would attest to that, yes." She pointed out with a grin, not that she minded him taking a bite, it had turned her on something awful. Her prudish flyboy was anything but, Mac discovered as he endlessly described everything he would do to her in great detail. The man was full of surprises.

Even now, his long fingers danced over her thighs hooking on the elastic of her shorts to slip them off in one quick movement. She wasn't wearing panties either and his breath hitched when her long legs hooked around his waist to draw him close again. "I want you inside me _now_."

She was much too turned on for foreplay, the urgency for him to unite them much more necessary than the need to feel his mouth on her core. "Now, Harm...I'm gonna combust if you don't."

He tugged his jeans and boxers down. Just enough for his erection to spring loose. Desperately Mac gripped his hardness guiding him into her and sighing happily as he stretched and filled her. It wasn't long before they both came, equally spent sated.

"So, what's the verdict, counselor?"

Harm's arms were wrapped around Mac as she cradled him against her. His post-coital brain hazy registered that she was speaking and he raided his head to look at her. "Huh?"

Mac's hands framed his face and she giggled off his glassy eyes that turned a stormy grey as they always did when he was aroused. "Are you a breast or a leg man?" She kissed him softly, enjoying the feel of his lips over hers.

"Oh!" A sheepish grin spread on his lips. "Neither...Actually, I'm more of a _Mac_ kinda man...cause I'm totally obssessed with all of you."

And that made perfect sense even as cheesy as it sounded because she felt the same for him. "Guess I'm a _Harm_ kinda gal.. cause I'm obssessed with all of you too."

"Oh yeah?" The flyboy grin came into play followed by a low groan when she moved slightly, tightening her inner muscles around his softening length and Harm's reaction was automatic; a throb that had him hardening again.


	13. Critical Conditon

**Critical Condition.**

"I'm also dressing." Mac yelled through the door not expecting Harm to reply, not at all. When he did a familiar ache settled some place primal.

"I can help with that too." His voice dripped with innuendo and there was no mistaking the words he said. This wasn't the same man that held back his feelings and emotions. Ever since Christmas he'd been openly flirty. His eyes would drink her in like he was suffering a thirst only she could quench.

This time _she_ was the one holding back, unsure of this new territory and how far he was willing to take things. "C'mon Mac, open up."

She was still in her underwear, Marine issued and extremely utilitarian and unflattering. If and when he would see her skivies, Mac would have preferred the unnecessarily expensive kind from some downtown lingerie shop.

Plus, they were on an aircraft carrier with zillions of other military personnel which afforded them little time to...She stopped and laughed. Harm was too much an honorable officer for _that._

Teasing him was still a viable option which is why Mac carefully opened the hatch and let him in. "Damn, Mac!" She had her back to him, fiddling with the ribbons on her blouse when she heard him drop the cranials he'd been carrying with an audible crash.

She fully expected him to back peddle, fumble with some silly excuse, mortified to see her in underwear. Mac never expected him to kiss her.

His brain went back online after several long seconds, enough to remind him to close and lock her door. Had it been a year earlier, hell, six months earlier Harm would have run away after begging for forgiveness.

However, this was a different version of him, the man waiting for a sign that she wanted more from him. He'd been patient, aching in his want of her out of fear she'd run away again. Clearly they were on the same page, in the same book, at the same time. He thanked God and every other deity known to man.

It took him one long stride to come up behind her, his hand caressing straight down her spine. He knew how sexy she was, had seen her in a bikini enough times to design some of the hottest fantasies he'd ever had. And yet, it was the drab green, Marine issued undies that rushed the breath right out of him.

His mouth came down to a spot on her neck where he pressed his lips as if this were familiar territory. From the way Mac moaned his name and arched her back into him, it was obviously something pleasurable.

His hands came around her front palming her breasts through the fabric of the bra. Almost instantly her nipples tightened, each peak becoming erect when his thumbs grazed over.

Wordlessly, she turned in his arms and brought his head down to fuse her lips with his own. It wasn't tentative or slow just all consuming, intense and _good._ Plus, it felt _right_...so damned right... that both of them forgot the location or the hustle and bustle of life aboard a carrier.

Harm backed Mac onto the small desk, his mouth never leaving hers even when his hands gripped her six and settled her on the surface. "God, how I want you." She said, as her hands fumbled with his belt and then moved to the button of his trousers and then the zipper.

Mac had become a wanton temptress, aching to feel him inside of her. She pulled down the pants and boxers down his hips just enough to watch his erection spring to life. Long and thick, he was down right _impressive_.

Her arousal seeped through her panties which grew wetter when his agile fingers stroked over the fabric making her moan his name.

As his fingers caressed her sex she pushed the vest off his shoulders and then began working down the buttons of his blouse, his gold wings making a soft 'clinking' sound as the cloth hit the ground. Mac gasped as Harm's fingers curled around the elastic of her panties and pulled them off in two quick movements, sliding them down her long, toned legs before stepping between them.

He kissed her again, the tip of his tongue touching her own as his fingers found her bare core wet and ready. "Oh, Mac." If she only knew how badly he burned for her, how badly he wanted to have her, to taste her. One long finger slipped between her folds and then pressed against sensitive nub forcing Mac to bite her tongue in order not to cry out.

"_Now_, Harm...I don't wanna wait anymore." She sais clenched around his fingers, pushing herself into him as her hand sought out and stroked his erection guiding him. "_Please_." Mac wasn't above begging at this point when they spent so many years denying their passion.

He inched into her impossibly slow, positioning the tip of him at her entrance and moving in and out. Harm was teasing her, assuring himself that they both wanted this. There was no turning back now, he knew and just didn't give a damn, it felt too good to be this close to her.

Harm nearly exploded when she fully sheathed him. The liquid warmth of her arousal allowing him to lose himself in her silky depths. He'd never been with a wiman without using protection and found the sensation to he almost too much.

For a moment he remained still looking Mac in the eye as he tried to stop the want to slam into her and rid himself of the pent up sexual tension that nearly drove him mad. His hands were on either side of the desk, gripping tightly as Mac's caressed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

She urged him to move, a slow rocking of her hips that had him thrusting in and out of her, the 'wham' of the catapult and the endless noise from flight ops masking their cries of pleasure

He pressed his forehead against hers, trying to bring his breathing back under control when they were equally spent but not nearly sated. He wanted more, needed tike to explore each curve of her body, preferably on a bed. "This wasn't how I envisioned our first time." Harm said with a sheepish grin once he was able to breathe again.

"You've thought about our first time?"

"Endlessly." He said against her lips and then kissed Mac slowly, bringing to life another wave of desire that was making him harden inside her once again. "For the record...I love you, I have for a while."

"For the record, I love you too." Mac said, kissing him soundly.


	14. Honeymoon

Harm's long leg was draped over one side of the hammock, the tips of his toes firmly pressing off the sandy ground in order to keep them swinging. The slow movement was pleasant, rocking gently back and forth between the two shady palms where the hammock was attached.

He rather enjoyed these honeymoon type things. Especially considering the bikini clad Marine laying on top of him. Well, Mac _was_ bikini clad but the tiny hut on the secluded section of the beach afforded her the chance to be a little more risque. Which was why she'd walked out onto the beach topless.

She had called him a prude once and for all of the offense he took at her comment, she'd been right. He stared at her bare breasts as if he hadn't seen them before. Delighted on how beautiful they were and how they would feel in his hands. Cinnamon coloured nipples stood erect for him to suckle and nibble.

And that all came to a halt when he remembered she was topless at the beach. Like an idiot he'd stripped off his shirt, tried to cover Mac up until she reminded him of their little slice of secluded paradise. "It's a private beach. Just you and me and nothing but, white sandy beaches."

They laid out in the sun until the blazing rays became too warm to handle. She'd taken a dip in the ocean and when she returned with droplets of water clining to her skin, Harm guided her to the hammock. He removed the bikini bottoms, his fingers pulling at the strings which held them at her hips until the scrap of cloth fell away leaving Mac fully naked to his hungry gaze.

Her hand skimmed over the top of his swimming shorts, stopping to cup his growing erection. Harm's breath hitched at her touch and he yanked her to him so that he could press her body flush against his. His head dipped down, lips meeting lips in a deep kiss that quickly turned desperate and demanding.

Harm eased Mac down onto the hammock, balancing the device so that it wouldn't flip when he joined her.

"Mmm…" Mac slid against him, her moist center gliding over his thigh that was between her legs. The hair of his leg tickled her most private parts and soon his fingers began to stroke her aroused flesh.

Harm kissed her then, his mouth taking hers almost possessively, hot and demanding. He was losing himself in this woman, his wife..._his wife._ The term made his heart flutter and he could only beam with pride that she even wanted him - the idiot jet jock who still had issues voicing his feelings. Him, the man who nearly lost her to another.

Now she was his, only his. Harm never realized that this possessive layer lived dormant in him but, it was true that he was only this way with Mac. Jealous when another man looked too long, insufferable if they tried to flirt. He trusted her, of course but, he just didn't trust other men around her. Lord, she drove him mad, shattered all of his control and he was happy...so damned happy.

"Harm." Mac practically purred his name, he recently found that she had the sexiest bedroom voice; silky, soft and seductive. He stared at her finding swollen, kissable lips, hair falling in wet tendrils down the side of her face with the tips tickling his chest. Her chocolate colored eyes glowed into an almost golden amber as Mac moved her hips, urging Harm to continue his sensual caress.

His fingers moved over slick, hot flesh, brushing over her sensitive bud as his lips took hers again. Mac's tongue tangled with his own, teasing and tasting, moaning into his mouth when one and then two fingers plunged inside her. She felt like an instrument being played by a master virtuoso that knew exactly how to touch with a specific speed and pressure to make her climax.

Mac gripped his shoulders, digging her short nails into his skin when Harm's thumb began a circular pattern that was his branded form of touture. He was slow, methodical and held her tightly with his opposite arm, immobilizing her body so that his fingers could wreak havoc on her senses. She tensed around him, her breath coming in rapid succession as she moaned his name again and again.

Harm chuckled at her verbal protest when his hand stopped and pulled away. It was even more amusing to hear her beg for him to finish, to let her come and ease the burning pressure he'd built. Instead, Harm angled his erection between her slick folds, pushing in slowly. His tip teased her entrance and he was gifted with a whimper as he moved his hips up and sheathed himself completely.

This was what Heaven felt like, he was sure. Wrapped in Mac's warm, moist depths, her inner muscles squeezing him, teasing and tempting. God, how he loved her.

The hammock was still rocking gently when he turned so that they lay side by side, her leg draped over his hip as Harm drove into her. Between long, deep thrusts, his mouth ducked to her breasts, latched onto one nipple and then the other. His teeth grazed over her skin and then Mac pulled his head up so that she could kiss him.

Her body tensed around his as they rode wave after delicious wave of ecstasy. She sucked on his tongue, biting the tip when Harm increased the pace and had her tumbling over the edge. Mac screamed his name, pulling him closer with the leg draped over his hip. She held on tight, moving her hips to counter his thrusts until Harm hit his own release.

"That was pretty amazing. Actually, it's always amazing." Mac confessed once her breathing returned to normal. Her hand caresssed his face over the rough stubble that felt odly erotic when it touched her skin.

"Yeah it is...I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too." She kissed him soundly and then rested her head on his chest once he shifted them again so that he could resume the lazy swinging of the hammock. "We may need one of these for the house." He couldn't agree more.


	15. Roughing It

**Roughing It.**

The oversized sleeping bag I bought years ago had been put to good use. _Great_ use actually as I cuddle up with a certain Marine between the fleece lined polyester.

She's awake and there's a specific spot on her body that I love running my hands over. It requires a barely-there touch, just a skim of my fingers.._ah_, and there it is. "Harm!" Even as she admonishes me, Mac is giggling.

I found the spot earlier today after making love inside our tent, an area between her hip and pelvis so soft and delicate. All I have to do is brush a finger and she squeals again. And it works every. single. time. "I thought Marine's didn't giggle."

"Guess you're discovering all my little secrets." She says and stretches lazily, the movement pulling the sleeping bag down exposing her breasts. My gaze settles on those perfect orbs resting on her rib cage and I know I'm caught looking when Mac starts laughing.

"I ah...umm... sorry." I feel my cheeks burn as a blush creeps into them. I would have backpedaled, bumbled and said something incredibly stupid but then she takes one of my hands and presses it against her chest. Beneath my palm I feel the steady beat of her heart, its racing but then, In suppose so is mine. "Harm, you can touch me, you know. I don't bite..._much."_

She's being terribly coy and it's her voice combined with a heady gaze that seduces me. Besides her giggling I discovered another sound I love, a throaty, primal growl from the back of Mac's throat when she is aroused.

When my mouth replaces the hand at her breast, she makes that sound and my nether region stands painfully at attention. I hungrily suck and lick, repeating the same treatment on her other breast. They're beautiful, round and full, fitting perfectly in my palm. "Oh Harm."

She's writhing under my touch and I feel a warm wetness on my thigh that is pressed between her legs. Mac's grinding against that thigh, pleasing herself with my body and its driving me insane.

This little impromptu camping trip was our first official date. Mac's idea of getting away from Washington, our jobs and even a possible intrusion from our mutual friends.

We tried going out a few times but, someone always interrupted, altered our plans and just down right barged in. "Do we have to go to the middle of no where?" I asked, exasperated and then, she said the simplest of things.

"Let's go camping."

"Camping?" Not that I hadn't gone _camping_ with a girl before but, I'd always envisioned our first time on a nice big bed at an insanely expensive hotel. Mac was the kind of girl I wanted to do that for and not just have a romp in the woods.

Mac nodded. She seemed enthusiastic in the prospect and then began to pace across her living room. "There's a ton of State parks around us. Trails that lead to lakes. I have a tent, it's been a while though. We need some other supplies I suppose."

"A tent?" I grimace.

"Yep. Before Mic and me..." She stops at the mention of his name and eyes me. We hadn't exactly _talked_ about all of that. Our little attempt to date began after a sweet kiss under the mistletoe and incessant pushing from my annoying little brother. "Well, I used to go hiking, spent some weekends camping and..."

"Alone?" I interrupt.

She raises her brow again only this time it's irritation I find. "Yes Harm, I'm not in the habit of sleeping around."

"That's not what I meant." It wasn't, I swear!

"Then what?" She has her hands on her hips and is glaring at me. I swear its always one step forward and six back with us.

"_Alone_. You were out in the woods, in the middle of nowhere _alone?_ Are you nuts?"

My insinuation only seems to piss her off more and its a preamble to her infamous 'I'm a Marine' catchphrase that is both endearing and infuriating. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know."

Agreeing seemed like the only viable way to calm her and when it does, Mac stands in front of me with her hands still on her hips. "Well? We going camping or not?"

"The weather sucks for that you know? It's freezing."

At last that sexy Sarah MacKenzie smile spreads across her face. "Don't worry, I know how to keep you warm." Her words were a seductive promise I could not resist.

We found the perfect camping spot, pitched a tent rather quickly, started a fire and just as fast Mac was in my arms. She led me into the tent and we stripped each other of our clothing with great efficiently.

So what if I ripped her shirt and lacey panties were now just a scrap of cloth on the heap by the tent entrance. There was no foreplay at all, no need for it really, she was wet...oh so wet and ready, the scent of her arousal getting my harder than I'd ever been.

I sank into her with one hard, fluid motion and almost regretted it when I heard her gasp. "Mac?"

I balanced on my forearms, seeking her eyes only to find her head tilted back, an expression of absolute rapture on her face. "Do that again."

So I did, again and again and again until we both tumbled over the edge...

Her nails raking across my upper back brings me back to the present moment as I continue to feast on her breasts and then kiss my way down her body.

She whimpers when she can no longer rub her sex over my thigh. So I replace my leg with my mouth. I've wanted to taste her for years, lick the sweet nectar between her thighs until Mac begs me to stop.

She says my name on a strangled scream once my tongue makes one pass over that exquisite bundle of nerves. "Jesus Harm."

I breathe in that wonderful, womanly musk, an intoxicating scent that has me hardening again. Each stroke of my tongue, each suck on Mac's warm, wet flesh has her crying for me, saying my name, panting. She's begging for release, desperately moving her hips until my slow and intense licks turn more deliberate.

Mac isn't quiet when she comes. it's loud, explosive and intense. Her body shakes even as my pressure lessens and lessens, lapping her sweet juices until she's too sensitive for my touch.

Her thighs close tightly and Mac pulls me up so that her mouth fuses with my own. Our kiss is hard and passionate and she licks licks my lip and chin, savoring the taste of herself on my skin which makes my cock twitch.

And just like that, Mac's and presses against my chest forcing me onto my back. Her hand begins the trail down my chest following the rough line of hair that leads to my cock which is standing proudly erect.

I see Mac's eyebrow raise in approval, her lips licked in anticipation as her hand reaches for me. She grips my shaft, her delicate palm sliding over the ribbed flesh. I'm about to tell her that reciprocation wasn't needed when her mouth...that lovely, lovely mouth with those kissable, pouty lips wraps around the tip of my cock and sucks.

Mac's warm mouth feels like heaven and she keeps her eyes locked onto mine as my length disappears between her lips. "Oh fuck."

Her head bobs over me, tongue rotating with each movement over heated flesh. I'm already hard and swelling even more when her teeth lightly nips me and suddenly I'm screaming her name much as she did mine.

She doesn't stop until she drains me, taking every last bit of my essence into her mouth and swallowing. Her sweet little tounge proceeds to lick up my shaft to my tip, lapping up any remnants. Mac is actually enjoying this and a satisfied and decidedly wicked smile curves the corners of her mouth and I don't think I've ever loved her more. "Couldn't let you have all the fun."

Lord, I never realized women actually _liked_ that. I usually had to beg my exes and even when they did it wasn't this way. They'd usually scramble away afterwards sometimes shyly so. None of them ever swallowed, ever. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I've dreamt about it, actually." She clarifies as her hand still moves slowly up and down my cock.

I feel it start to swell again under her guidance. Mac uses her hands on my chest to balace, come over me, straddle my hips. She's still wet, drenched and I'm hard enough so that she impales herself on my cock and then stops.

Her eyes are watching me loose my precious control because before long I desperately push up into her. She's tight and warm and I need to feel that intimate friction.

Mac moves her hip in a circular motion.

She rides me in an aching slow way, an undulation of her hips that was the sweetest torture I ever wanted to experience.

And then she's buckling against me, those beautiful bouncing breasts a feast for my eyes. I sit up and angle her so that my head comes down to her chest and my mouth latches into one erect nipple.

Mac leans back, using a hand on my shoulder for leverage as she moves over me trying to find her release. When she does come it's just as wonderfully explosive as the first time which pushes me over my own cliff.

We hold each other tightly, chest to chest, skin to skin, soul to soul. I love her so damned much.

My head is buried in her shoulder our breathing equally rough and ragged. We're still joined, neither of us intent on moving any time soon. Mac shifts a little and a soft sigh brushes the side of my neck. Her breasts are crushed against my chest and beneath I feel her heartbeat which matches mine.

"I love you." The words escape my lips easily and I wonder why it had been so difficult to tell her before. "I love you, Mac."

She stiffens in my embrace and for a brief moment I wonder if I'd gone too far. We hadn't talked about our exes, our mistakes or the plane crash into the Atlantic that wrecked so much. We started at the beginning only none if us knew exactly what that beginning entailed.

I _do_ love her though. I love her so damned much and intended to tell her so just not inside some stupid tent in the middle of...

"I love you, too." Mac's head lifts from my shoulder and those dazzling chocolate-amber eyes are brimming with unshed tears. "I've always loved you... always." And something tells me she always will.

She kisses me, slow and sweet and I taste the saltiness of her tears. Mac shivers and I want to arrogantly believe its because my touch and no so much because it's freezing inside our little paradise. "Let's go shower, get warm and slide into my bed."

Mac begins to laugh heartily. "There's _no_ shower and _no_ bed when camping, sailor...There are, however, many ways to stay warm...fire...hiking..."

"Love making." My hand dips between us and begins to stroke her clit. My body isn't ready to take her again but, that doesn't mean I can't please Mac. "I want to hear you scream my name when you come, Sarah." And she does.

* * *

In the middle of the night I wake up to find I'm alone in our tent, worse still, the spot next to me on the sleeping bag is cold...oh so cold. "Mac?" I hear rummaging outside along with a long, content sigh.

Carefully, I slip out of the tent and find her sitting atop of one of my barstools polishing off a sand which of some sort. The only light is that of a kerosene lantern settled just in font of her but it's enough for me to see the warning in her eyes. "So we couldn't shower or use my bed but..." I bite off a piece of her sand which and grin. "You _can_ go through the fridge to make a turkey sandwich?"

Turkey, cheese, mayo, mustard, fresh cut tomatoes and alfalfa sprouts all on an insanely expensive slices of artesian bread. Oh, it's pressed too and toasted to perfection.

"I was hungry." She says by way of explanation and shrugs. "Want one?" Even before I give my answer she hops off the stool and by the light of the lantern begins to prepare one for me.

"Maaaac." I fold my hands across my chest and wonder why its no longer cold in my apartment. Oh, she put the heater on too. I roll my eyes. "Weren't we supposed to be _roughing __it_?"

Our actual camping trip to the wilds of the woods was cut short by a Nor'Easter. So, at Mac's insistence, we improvised and raised the tent (in more ways than one) in the center of my living room.

I hop up on a stool and watch her work. She's wearing my shirt which drops down just beneath the swell of her sweet six. Oh Msc. "I am hungry, actually."

_For her._

I'm standing behind her in a flash, pressing my arousal against her back as my hands seek and find her breasts through the cotton material that covers them. The knife she was using to slice tomatoes slips from her hand and clangs as it falls into the sink.

I expect her to turn into my embrace but instead she takes one of my hands and guides it under the shirt to her hot, moist center. "There...like this...Oh." She holds my hand there guiding my fingers how and where she likes them.

Mac presses herself into my palm and one of her hands reaches behind her to grab my erection. She strokes me as I tease her, our commingled sounds of pleasure echo within the concrete walls.

My hands come away and I pull my tshirt off of her tossing it across the room. A nice, comfy bed is oh so close but, seeing her like this, that lovely six of hers gives me other ideas. I pull her hand away from my cock and bend her over slightly at the waist.

Mac's hands grip the edges of the cabinet and in one hard push I'm sheathed by her; those silky wet, warm muscles clenching around me as I stretch and fill her. And then she's setting the pace slamming her body onto my own.

It's rough and hot, the sound of skin slapping against skin joining our sounds of pleasure until she's screaming my name again and I hers.

My fingers find her clit, stroking fast so that when she climaxes its explosive and almost violent. It's that uninhibited release that makes her convulse around my cock and soon I also come, spilling hot jets of my seed inside her until I'm spent.

Beyond spent. It takes a Herculean effort to keep me upright. Even still, Mac's moving against me, drawing out the last bits if of pleasure from her climax. "Wow." She says between gasps for breath while her hands continue to grip onto the countertop.

"Yeah, _wow_." I agree.

Neither of us move for a time and when I open my eyes I find the soft light from the kerosene lamp illuminates her skin making the droplets of sweat shine like diamonds. I lean forward and sweep my tongue over the ones lining her back and then pull out of her.

When she turns her lips find mine and we kiss slow and sweet. "Join me in the shower?" She suggest and as she takes my hand to guide me in that particular direction, I stop to pull her back into me.

"Oh no no no, we're supposed to be _roughing it_."

Even as I protest, she's pushing at my chest. "We can _rough it _in the shower, it'll give you a chance to clean up the mess you made." Her hand takes mine and places it between her thighs where I feel the sticky sweetness of her and me.

Why does that turn me on? "Okay, shower. Under _one_ condition?"

"Okay _one._"

"The next time we make love it's on my bed." I grab Mac by the back of her thighs and raise her up urging to wrap her legs around my waist. We're kissing again as I walk us towards my room.


	16. Dogtags

**Dogtags**

_Exquisite._

That's perhaps the only word I can use to describe him.

_Him. _

_Harm_.

The man which is about to become my _lover_.

He stands before me in the nude, hands balled into fists at his side, each muscle and sinew of his body wrestles for control. If he feels even a tenth of what I do, I know he's seconds away from taking me in a tangle of limbs, lips and skin.

My God, how I want him, every _exquisite_ inch of him.

I'm laying in the center of an overly large king sized bed equally naked watching as he stripped himself of each last stitch of clothing. Harm carefully laid his blues over the back of a chair with much the same care he took of my Marine uniform.

We wound up at a Hilton splurging for a suite because the VOQ just wouldn't be appropriate. It all started innocently enough; we were working on the same case over dinner, trying to find one anomaly to save our client. And then, he kissed me.

As we walked to the car and Harm pulled the door open, he kissed me. Wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me close and kissed me. It was surprisingly sweet but with each passing sweep of his tongue against mine a familiar passion consumed us.

Harm's breath is heavy, he's panting as if he senses my eyes on his body. He's daring me to look, those pectoral muscles which raise with his breath. Then there's the tiny, tight squares which define his abs. The 'V' of his waist which points like an arrow to his proud member.

He's impressively big. _Exquisite. _And I am dying to feel every inch of his manhood inside me. I need to be filled by him, stretched until my quivering, wet core convulses around him.

He's daring me to say something, to make the first move. Those lovely blue eyes of his have darkened now, a heady haze of arousal so primal it turns me on. Hell, he turned me on the very moment our lips touched.

But, there's something missing. In my fantasies he's always had something metallic and shiny hanging from his neck. Two flat peices of softly clinking metal etched with his name, blood type and serial number.

_Dogtags._

"Can you put your dogtags back on?" I ask with a raised brow and an sexy smile curves the corners of his mouth. He grabs them from where they sit next to keys and his academy ring.

From this vantage point I get a clear look at his broad back, strong muscles and a firm six. I bite my lip, wicked thoughts of digging my nails into said six as he thrusts into me making me dizzy with need.

When he turns...Oh... damn he is...so so exquisite. The dog tags rest against his chest, a proud exhibition of the military man I've fallen for. I want him. I _need_ him.

_Now._

My index finger crooks and beckons him and I hope I'm giving Harm my best 'come-hither' stare. And by the looks of that flyboy grin it has its desired effect.

Harm stops at the edge of the bed, still waiting, still daring and maybe just a bit as afraid as I am that this will suddenly disappear. His look of desire is suddenly laced with a boyish insecurity and I feel him start to pull away.

_No._ I can't let him, not this time. Were so so close.

I come to my knees and crawl across the soft matress so that I'm right in front of him. His chest is heaving, the rise and fall moving the tags so that they clink softly. "It's okay... I want this. I want you."

My fist wraps around the chain pulling even as I back myself onto the mattress so that he follows me. It when his body covers me completely that I let go of the chain and his hands cover mine, threading our fingers and raising them so that my arms are pinned above my head.

When he kisses me it's neither slow nor gentle simply _possessive_. His hot mouth dances with mine and I feel his tongue invade deepening the kiss until we're both breathless and Harm's forced to break that kiss.

His forehead rests against mine and we're both panting, aching with desire and need. He sees it in my eyes; I want him. Here. Now. Hard. Fast, reckless with abandon.

One large hand is all it takes to keep my hands raised above my head. The other he trails down my body, gliding over my breasts and ending between the juncture of my thighs where long, skilled fingers part my wet center.

Harm eases his fingers in and out of me, groaning when I thrust against his fingers. "Harm, please... take me." I'm not too proud to beg and the need to have him inside me has me buckling under him.

That infuriatingly, arrogant grin curves his lips. I feel it as he kisses me and finally, he speaks to me. "You're mine now."

"Yes." Oh God, yes!

"Forever."

"Harm..." And then I feel it, the tip of his cock resting at my entrance. He's taking his time and the hand that holds my wrists digs in painfully as he fights for control. He doesn't want to hurt me, I know and at the moment, I really don't care. "Harm, please. You're driving me insane."

"Oh Mac, if only you knew." When he finally thrusts into me it's ardously slow. Inch by wonderful inch greedily taken by my body, sating a wild hunger.

He pulls out almost fully and with one strong push of his hips I sheath him completely "Oh Mac."

The hand on my wrists releases allowing my hands to run down his back so that I can sink my fingers into his smooth six. Harm moves up a bit, coming to his knees to ram with thrust after powerful thrust. The dogtags clink during each hard, feverish moment mingling with the sounds of him and I.

"Mmm." His hardness feels so good inside me, bare, skin against skin, parting and stretching me as he moves. I'm tight around him and make myself tighter so that he's moaning my name. I didn't want to use protection with him because I knew he'd be the last man I'd ever be with.

The crescendo that builds is unlike anything I've ever felt before. Behind tightly closed eyes I see lights, white hot and blinding me until a flick of his finger over my clit forces a scream out if me. I'm convulsing around his length, milking him until every last drip of his hot seed spills inside of me.

Harm leans down and his dogtags scrape over my breasts before he kisses me equally passionate and tender. And then his head drops to my shoulder and his body sinks into mine. It's a welcome feel to have his weight presses against me and even more thrilling to know he's still cocooned inside me, still joined intimately.

"I love you." I hear him say into the crook of my neck when his tongue lapped my pulse point and a series of kisses follow trialing back to my lips. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too."

For some stupid reason a familiar burning starts in my eyes and much to his chagrin I begin to cry. It makes me feel foolishly like a girl. When he pulls out of me it's like a piece of my soul went with him and Harm is quick to snuggle up next to me and pull the covers over us. "Don't cry."

"Good tears, I promise...That was..."

"Exquisite."

I chuckle at his use if the wore and turn in his embrace in order to kiss him. "Yeah flyboy it was."

My fingers toy with the chain of the dog tags, the ends brush over one erect nipple only to catch his eyes. "Beautiful." He says and pulls the tags away from my skin as his mouth latches onto one breast.

I sigh in contentment and for some reason realize that next time, i'd be the one wearing dogtags and nothing else.


	17. Dog Tags and Thigh Highs

**Dog Tags and Thigh Highs.**

Harm was exhausted. An investigation went on a little longer than planned, two days tuned into a week. To top if off he'd been stuck for the better part of the afternoon in the traffic jam from hell. "Hey babe, I'm home. Sorry I'm late...uh…" His briefcase slipped through his fingers hitting the wood floors with a loud thud once his eyes found her.

Mac was leaning against the glass panels that made up the louvered windows. She was wearing a tiny scrap of black lace which barely covered her bikini area with straps that came down a few inches in order to clip onto the thigh high stockings. Her breasts were completely bare save for the glinting dog tags which rested between them. "Hey sailor." She purred and then came down the steps balancing on stiletto heels which made her legs look that much nicer.

He'd completely forgotten to breathe and whatever little oxygen was left in his body came out in a woosh when she moved towards him. The lace panties sat low on her hips but there was nothing covering her sex. They'd been designed with an open, heart shaped pattern over the area that left nothing to the imagination.

Casually, she took his briefcase and walked past Harm to place it on the coffee table. It allowed him to see that the lace left only half of her perfect six bare. The flimsy fabric covered the upper curves leaving exposed her rounded bottom that he'd delighted in squeezing when they'd made love before he left for Norfolk.

He felt stalked and Mac the jungle cat to his prey as she seductively walked towards him stopping just a breath away. "Breathe sailor...It's just me."

Once he took air into his lungs Harm's brain began to function again, the mush cleared and he realized that he was being seduced. It was a short trip there, the woman could wear a burlap sack and he'd still want her. But, this outfit was made for her body with the gentle curves and flawless skin. He reached out to her but Mac moved, gracefully raising herself to sit on one of the barstools. "That's some outfit."

"This old thing?" Mac shrugged noncommittally and then crossed her legs and leaned back. One hand slowly moved from her neck with her fingers following the chain of the dog tags until she reached the end and gave them a tug. "You like?"

Harm dumbnly nodded. "I love." His eyes darkened in arousal and he let out an audible groan when Mac uncrossed her legs, opened them wide and then crossed them again. Breathe, he needed to breathe. She told him to breathe.

Damnit, she was seduxing him and Harm didn't want to seem too eager. He was still standing by the door which, thankfully he had closed and locked upon entering. Slowly, he took his jacket off and made a show of draping it over the coat hook. Next, he dropped his cover on the desk and undid his tie and hit play on his answering machine although the screen said he had no messages.

One look her way and Harm nearly chuckled at her impatient glare. "Something wrong, Marine?"

"No...Nothing at all...It's a little chilly in here is all." Which was evident as she arched her back making her breasts perk up more.

He saw her taut nipples hard and waiting for him to nibble and suck. It made the tent in his pants grow so much more uncomfortable, painful really. But, they were now engaged in a sort of power play and he enjoyed making her squirm. He toed off his shoes and socks and then began popping the buttons to his shirt which soon joined the jacket.

Next, he pulled his undershirt off, tossing it somewhere behind as his fingers began to work on the belt buckle. Mac eyed his fingers, licking her lips in anticipation when Harm slowly pulled down the zipper and eased the trousers down his hips to the floor. She was wet, had been since before this little game started and now her core clenched with anticipation.

Pressure was building between her legs with dull ache and the need for release made her open her thighs and drop a hand down to the sensitive bud that craved attention. She dipped a finger though her slick folds, moving it plast her slit.

Her index finger stroked her clit in a slow methodical fashion and between partially closed eyes she could see him watching. Harm was standing just a few feet away, completely naked, his manhood standing at perfect attention. And he was just watching.

Until she cried his name. "Oh Harm…"

He made it to her in two long strides, his lips capturing hers to silence her moans of pleasure. Harm kissed her deeply, their tongues mated, deuled as his hand dipped between them, pushing hers away. "Let me." He pleaded against her lips as one long finger pushed inside her slick channel.

"Oh God...I love when you do that." Mac's hand grazed down his back, along his flank and lower. She teased his thighs, nails raking over the skin making him buckle when she moved inward and took a hold of his length. He was hard and heavy in her hand which moved impossibly slow over him until she reached the tip that was moistened with his arousal.

She gripped his shaft, stroking him deftly while looking him in the eye. Her ministrations made him stop kissing her and the hand between Mac's thighs dropped so that he could hold the edges of the stool she sat on. Mac had taken control again, her slow but firm grip making him impossibly harder. "This isn't gonna last if you keep at it…" He panted, grateful as Mac's touch eased somewhat.

"We have all weekend." Mac said into his ear and then took his earlobe between her teeth. Her lips moved downward leaving open mouthed kisses on his fevered skin. She lapped his pulsepoint and pulled him closer with her hands that wrapped around his torso. "Take me…" She urged, making sure her core rubbed over his erection, neededing him to know how turned on she was,. "I want you."

It made him hiss a rough curse and before long Harm was fully sheathed by her wet, warm depths. The bar stool was at the perfect height and he only needed to spread his legs a little wider to be at her same height. "Hold on." He told her and once Mac's hands gripped to his shoulders, Harm pulled out and thrusted hard into her.

They weren't gentle, her seduction had made him lose control but Mac gave as good as she got. One leg came up to his hip, the tip of her stiletto nipping at his backside which only made him that more aroused. With one hand he held that leg still and used the other to brace himself against the kitchen island as their pace grew frantic.

Mac could feel the pressure building, blinding her, begging him for more only to have him stop when they were so close. He pulled out of her than and she instantly missed the feel of him, how his cock felt and it filled and stretched her. "Harm…" She protested, hell she would have begged him but instead he pulled her off the stool to land on her feet.

Thankfully he held her upright, as Mac's legs had turned to jello and then he patted the stool with a mischievous grin. "Bend over."

Her core clenched at his command and the way he said it with a sexy bedroom voice. Her sailor could sometimes be a prude but he was also a skilled lover knowing just how to please her. Harm was also fun, a willing participant if not a little eager for role playing and other sides of kink. He also liked to take control so she was often finding ways to one up their sexual play to make him lose that precious control.

Despite his soft command, she won that round especially given how she stood definitely before him, her chest heaving as she tried to calm her breath. "Please, Mac...Bend over."

She did as told, making a slow show of bending over the stool until her breasts pressed against the wood and her hands gripped the edges. The dog tags dangled from around her neck, clicking when they struck the stool's wooden legs. Mac spread her legs wider giving him a view of her backside. "Damn, Mac."

The lacy underwear covered the upper half of her six. The garters of her nylons pulling tight over the back of her legs. Harm stood behind her bending over so he could trail soft kisses down her spine. "You're so beautiful… so sexy..."

He kissed the exposed edges of her backside, nipping the tight skin with his teeth which made Mac squeal in delight. "You turn me on so bad." And then he moved his cock over her wet folds, teasing her until she whimpered. "Tell me what you want Sarah."

Mac was moving her hips, pushing her six onto him in hopes he would quench her burning arousal. It was painful to want him this much, her sex was dripping in anticipation for his wanted intrusion. "Please Harm… Make me come…"

One hand gripped her hip, the other held his erection which he positioned between her wet folds. Harm slowly entered her partially sheathing himself only to pull out and enter her again, this time deeper.

Her inner muscles clenched around him, trying to stop him from sliding out until he was fully inside her.

This brand of teasing was a sweet torture, the slow movement was agony for him as well. "Give me your hands, Sarah." Harm said and without question Mac's arms raised up behind her. He took hold of her wrists with a firm but gentle pressure and then pushed his hips forward fully thrusting into her.

"Oooh…Yes." Finally… Finally he was filling her, pulling in and out with long strokes. Her chest was still on the stool, her arms were pulled with each counter movement stretching her body. He was deep inside her, moving deeper with each thrust that Mac countered. He pounded hard into her, fueled by her moans of pleasure that echoed in the loft. She begged for more, for him to push her over the edge.

Finally releasing her arms, Harm leaned over, his chest hairs teasing her back while his lips sought the soft skin of her neck. He slowed his movement, slowly loving her body with his own as one hand found her clit which he massaged. "Harm… don't stop...I'm close… so close."

She was moaning, panting, pushing back against him. He could feel her muscles clamping down, convulsing around his length, milking him. When she finally came it was violent, shaking her body, screaming his name.

Harm kept thrusting into her finding his own release with an animalistic growl. "Sarah!"

If they'd been in bed he would have collapsed against her, as it was, he'd bent down to press his forehead against her back as he caught his breath. Her skin was damp and he pressed a kiss to the center of her spine before pulling out and helping her stand.

Mac threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around his neck in order to pull him down for a kiss. "Welcome home, Flyboy."


	18. Oreos

Oreos are my fav cookies... and Mac's too and soon to be Harm's. ;-) Smuuutty!

**Oreos**

They were one of the simplest pleasures of life, two chcolate wafers with a sweet creme filling to create Mac's favorite cookie the Oreo.

With many different methods of consumption, Mac had her own way of eating the cookie which began with her splitting the wafers and then licking the cream off of one side. Once the creme was gone she would eat one wafer and then the other only to start the process again.

And she was killing him.

Harm was seated at the opposite end of the sofa attempting to study a case file which was all but forgotten once he spotted her tongue lapping at the creme. It was innocent, really and he supposed she'd been eating an Oreo that way all of her life but, the motion of her tongue and the soft sounds of contentment were making him hot and bothered.

Reading the file in her hand, Mac hadn't noticed his discomfort or that she'd slowed the motion of her tongue as she read a particularly juicy bit of information. "Harm!" She yelped as he grabbed her legs and yanked so that she was lying on her back.

At once his body covered hers and involuntarily her legs parted allowing him to press intimately against her. "I can't just be friends with you anymore, Mac."

She didn't get a chance to speak or interject the fact that she'd been waiting for him to make a move. Mac had been too scared to try or tell him how she felt given the few times he'd shot her down. Harm's mouth covered hers in a kiss that was neither soft or sweet just passionate. Oh so passionate.

Mac tasted of cookies and cream, the scent combining with her body wash for a combination he'd never really been this close to. His length tented inside his jeans as he rocked over her making the rough fabric, the evidence of his arousal rubbed over her clothed sex.

She countered his movements, draping one leg high over his hip and sliding beneath him. Mac grinned against his lips when a low groan sounded at the back of his throat. Her panties were becoming damp, each rub of his bulge over her stimulated the most sensitive areas making her desperate for his unrestricted touch. "I want more than this." Mac said against his ear nipping his lobe with her teeth only to hear him groan again.

Harm felt his own wetness in his boxers and in the want to feel them joined, skin against skin he stopped rubbing against her, stopped kissing her. "Harm? What's wrong?"

He took a ragged breath hoping to slow down his breathing enough to keep his body in check. "Bedroom." He made the word sound so erotic with that thick voice formed by the promise of sex. Without warning he came to his feet and brought Mac along with him.

He was too afraid to atop touching or kissing her knowing that such a moment was a gift he felt he'd lost. For once what he wanted most was in his arms, kissing him back, touching him intimately. Mac _wanted _him as much as he wanted her and he almost dropped to his knees to thank God.

"No." She stopped him and Harm stared in confusion.

"No?" Didn't she want this?

Her answer came in the form of a mischevious grin as she pushed him onto the sofa. She made wuick work of her tshirt and shorts and then straddled him. "No."

Between kisses, she made quick work of his belt and then the zipper of his jeans. The sound of it slicing open sent a lick of pleasure through them both. Her hand pulled out his erection through the flap of Harm's boxers and deftly began to stroke him. "Damn, Mac."

His hands were caressing her thighs until one slipped in through the side of her panties finding her wet curls. One finger pierced her and then another until Mac was moving over his hand, rocking against his palm. It wasn't enough though, this was all a kind of tease of what she really needed.

Harm raised himself up and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one motion. His erection stood proudly at attention and Mac's hand took him once more while his fingers pulled aside the wet fabric covering her sex.

Slowly she came over him impaling herself on his long, thick staff. The warm, wet softness of her wrapped around his hard strength, gripping like a glove and locking them in a lovers embrace. Neither of them moved, simply stared at each other in shock and awe of the feelings now passing in synchronicity between them.

"Harm?" Her questioning voice was thick with desire and he answered by kissing her softly on the lips.

"Yeah, Mac...I feel it too." And then he kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her welcoming mouth, mating as her lower body moved over him. Mac moved slowly at first, letting her tight core become acostomed to Harm's impressive cock.

It didn't take long until he raised his hips up to her and his hands helped ease Mac up and down his erection. Each time her muscles clamped down around him, she felt Harm grow harder thicker and her body was wonderfully filled by him. Their comingled sounds of pleasure echoed within her apartment walls. The desperate union of bodies and souls releasing pent up passion.

"Harm!" She was riding him again, moving over faster building that exquisite friction that broke like a dam as his fingers stroked her swollen clit. Mac's spams clenched at Harm, locking them together and soon he came inside her, milked by the warm flesh he was sheathed inside.

Her head fell to his shoulder and his arms crushed her against him as they rode out the aftershock after delicious aftershock. Once their heartbeats returned to normal, Mac brought her head up to look at him.

Stormy eyes held her gaze and she could see the desire and adoration in its depths. A hand on the back of her head gently brought her mouth over his for a kiss that was so achingly sweet she thought her heart would burst for this man.

When he shifted beneath her, Mac broke kiss with an audible gasp. Harm was still hard inside her and a subtle motion from her hips made him groan. He stood up then and her legs wrapped around his waist when Harm walked them to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked, hours later after they'd made love a second and third time. After a few minutes of rummaging through her kitchen he sauntered into her bedroom naked and carrying a box of Oreos. Her brow raised quizzically given how enthused he seemed to be.

Harm's answer was a wicked, wicked grin, so so sexy when he grabbed the sheets and pulled to exposed her naked breasts. "I wasn't really an Oreo kinda guy until now." He split the wafers in two and collected some of the cream with his finger dabbling it over one of Mac's erect nipples.

"Oreos really are great cookies, especially when you...ohhh...lick...the...cream." Mac punctuated when his dark head came down to her chest and his warm mouth latched on, dutifully licking the cream off of her.


	19. Poker

**Poker**

"Lose the shirt, Commander." Mac pointed at him grin widening as Harm rolled his eyes and stripped out of his undershirt leaving him clad in only boxers and one sock. She was beating the pants off of him..._literally_.

Why they decided to play strip poker was still a mystery but it came off of a dare. He would get her naked in just a few short games and Mac was anything but. Though she lost her skirt, she still had on her blouse and all of her underwear and Harm was two loses away from being in nothing but dogtags.

Their collective uniforms piled high on the kitchen table, a mix of blues, whites and drab green with a pair of thigh high stockings at the top. _Thigh highs_. God, he'd often dreamt of slipping them off of her but, watching Mac take them off herself, slow and seductive turned him on something awful. "Your turn to deal."

He shouldn't be surprised at how well Mac handled cards, expertly cutting the deck and shuffling with her delicate hands. It was almost like watching a dealer in Vegas as she shifted the cards swiftly, arching them until they randomly integrated with one another. Just as quickly, she slid five cards his way and set the deck in front of her.

It was the cutest thing in the World to watch her concentrate on her next move. Eye brows furled, tip of her tongue sticking out and, once decided she would look up at him and stare with a daring gaze. _This is taking too long._ Harm decided when all he wanted to do was take her to bed. The anticipation was going to kill him, it was already painful to sit still for too long.

"Watcha got, Marine?" He grinned at her knowing he'd won the round, two pairs of aces and kings to her pair of queens. "Loose the blouse, MacKenzie." He waggled his eyebrows, snorted at her exasperated sigh and watched her pop the buttons.

She was slow about it, her eyes never leaving his she moved over each eyelet with care - too much care. Mac stopped once the top of her black lace bra was exposed and managed not to break out in laughter.

Like a kid trying to sneak a peak, Harm raised himself up and tried to look down her blouse. He caught a glimpse of the bra and sat down with a suffering groan, burying his face in his hand. He really should throw the game but his competitive side wouldn't let him. "Mmm, it's a little chilly in here."

It really wasn't but, when his eyes drifted to her chest, Harm could see her nipples were hard beanthe the lace. He groaned again and inaverdatly ran a hand over his erection to ease the strain. "No touching, Commander." She waved a finger at him and laughed when he groaned.

Damn she really was enjoying this way too much although the flesh between her thighs anticipated their union. She ached for her own release, the thrill of feeling his tongue pass through her damp folds and burying under the hood of her most sensitive area. Harm wasn't the only one squirming and she crossed and uncrossed her legs squeezing her thighs but it only made her ache more.

Harm dealt the cards once again and much to his chagrin she won the hand and had him pulling off his undershirt. He did so slowly, hoping the strip tease turned her on as much as it did him. When hr finally pulled it from his head and tossed it in the pile he found Mac's hand between her thighs.

With a glass table he was given a full show, her hand moving over the black lace she wore. "You said no touching."

He stood up to get a better look and Mac stood up with him, her fist wrapping around the chains of his dog tags to pull him close for a heated kiss. "I don't wanna play poker anymore."

"Thank God." The bedroom felt so far away despite it being split by a mere louvered window. He moved around the table and grabbed Mac, lifting her so that she was seated at the edge and he stood between her parted thighs.

"You turn me on so bad." He commented and in one swift motion ripped the panties off of her. "You're so damned sexy." Harm's hands slid up the insides of her thighs, moving higher and brushing over her folds and then his mouth covered her mound.

He suckled her, nibbled, licked, his fingers dipping into her over and over until Mac's cries of passion eased and his fingers were coated in her moist heat. Before she could come off her high. Harm slipped off his boxers, stepping out of the white fabric and tossed them onto the pile.

Mac was still riding a spasm when the tip of his cock moved between her folds, lubricating his length with her juices. "Harm please...Inside me..._now."_

Harm penetrated in one hard thust, fully sheathing himself so that she screamed his named when he entered her. He brought his arms under her thighs and pulled so he ground deeper into her. "Yes. Like that."


	20. Kiss It Better

So, if you go to Synchronistic Musings, the last "chapter" is Harm and Mac playing a little paintball.  
It's just a cute series of one shots of stuff my mind comes up with that don't fit anywhere BUT, can be used in a story at some point, maybe.

Sooooo... He may or may not have shot her six. ;) And then offers to kiss it better.

This is a little... uh... _hotter_ than some of my other ones... keep your cold showers close folks. ;)

Oh these two!

**Kiss It Better.**

Mac was laying on her stomach, arms crossed and her tilted head resting on them. The mattress beneath her shifted, a sign that the man who was going to 'kiss it better' was ready to begin his little endeavor. She popped an eye open to find that Harm was still fully dressed, a stark comparison to her complete nakedness. He was rubbing an oily substance between his hands, grinning while staring at the darkening bruise he'd left on her six from their little paintball action. "You said kiss and make it better, sailor."

"I did, yeah. But, I think you deserve a little more than that." The oil was one of the types that warmed up when placed on the body and was flavored like strawberry and he made quick work of curving his hands just above her hip and then lowering his mouth to her six. He placed a barely there kiss on the affected area and felt Mac shiver when his hands moved up to stop on the sides of her breasts. "Easy, Marine. Nice and slow."

_Damn the man._ Every time he used _that_ voice it made her quiver, made her ache and want him something awful. Sating their sexual tension years ago had done nothing to stave her want for this man, if possible, he turned her on more today than when they first met. She figured it was because he now knew her so well, the touches to specific parts of her body that lit her up like a five alarm fire. And then there were the other intimate touches which made her so wet and ready for him.

Even now, a gentle brush of his fingers on the sides of her breasts combined with the heat of his palms resting on her back made her yearn for him. His mouth came to the very center of her spine and a thumb trailed after leaving a heated line in its wake. "Mmmm." Warm, rough palms came up to her shoulders kneading the muscles using an even pressure and then stroking down. "Yeah, like that."

Harm's knees came to either side of her body straddling Mac as his hands continued to massage her shoulders. He leaned down, his hot breath making her shiver when he pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear and then nibbled on her lobe. "I know what you like." When he came back up to his knees, his hands dipped down to the sides of her breasts again, forcing a gasp out of her when he squeezed and released.

Slowly he moved down her spine, kissing her skin leaving tiny pink marks where he'd gently bite and make Mac's breath catch from the sensation. Harm's fingers would then follow along spreading warm oil wherever his mouth had been and then swirling his tongue over the strawberry tasting liquid. A heavy sigh escaped the back of her throat when Harm used a harder touch once he found a bundle of tight muscles. "You're good at that."

"I'm good at other things too." His palm skirted to her low back stopping just where it curved into her backside and then he lowered his head to kiss the bruise again. She did have the most lovely rounded six, apple shaped that he liked to grasp when they made love. They were perfectly shaped for the palm on his hands and he rather liked the visual when he slid into her from behind of her perfect six bouncing against his thighs. Harm groaned out as Mac raised her hips up slightly, enough to rub her backside against him. "You tryna turn me on, Marine?"

She tilted her head and grinned, wiggling against his groin and the feel of hard denim on sensitive skin. "I think you're already turned on, flyboy." To prove her point, Mac pushed herself against him harder forcing a low groan out of Harm. "Ouch!" She yelped as he bit down on her right cheek, the one not sporting the purplish bruise from a paintball round. "That wasn't nice." Although she moaned when he lightly ran his hands down and under stopping just above her curls.

"You're good enough to eat, Mac."

"Uh huh. You promised to kiss and make it better. There was nothing in that contract about biting." She sighed as he moved back and his mouth peppered kisses on the small of her back and then over one cheek and then another. He took great care with the bruise, circling his tongue over it giving the same treatment to his love bite. It really hadn't hurt much, it just took her by surprise.

"Come up to your knees." Damn, there was that tone again, deep and sensual, commanding and Mac found that she enjoyed when he took charge in the bedroom. Especially when he had _that_ look. The sly, mischievous grin with an eyebrow raised daring her to challenge him.

She figured he would strip out of his clothing and sink into her from behind. From the tenting of his jeans Mac knew he was likely a few strokes away of being hard as a rock. Lord knows she was wet and ready herself, her core clenching with the ache to be stretched and filled.

Mac did as told and once on all fours he raised one of her legs and slid under her. Without warning his mouth came over her mound, a long, slow lick that pierced her folds and lapped her sensitive bud. "Harm!"

The smell of her heat beckoned him to taste and dip his tongue into her but he wanted more. He brought his hands around, gripping the front of her thighs to bring Mac's sex closer. Relentlessly he sucked at her the sensation so strong that her hands fisted the sheets beneath them. Underneath his palms Harm could feel her thighs start to quiver as if it took a great force to keep herself upright and so he slowed the motion of his mouth and lapped the juices flowing from her core.

She was moaning for him, breathing in erratic patterns as she pressed herself against his mouth. Over and over he alternated between long licks and a sucking motion that brought her so close only for him to slow again. "Harm please...finish it." She was too hot to stop herself from begging and the pressure had built so much it was almost painful when she sucked her clit and didn't stop until she came.

"Damn, Harm." Mac managed to just barely catch her breath when he rolled out from under her, and took their thickest pillow. "What are you doing, flyboy?" An eyebrow arched up curiously to be greeted with a mischievous grin when he dipped his hands under her hips and the lowered Mac down so her pelvis rested on the pillow. It elevated her six giving him a view that made his impossibly hard erection strain even more.

"Don't move." Harm commanded, quickly hopped off the bed and stripped out of the clothing he still wore. Her moans and sounds of pleasure were driving him mad with need, the taste of her on his lips, her scent on him had made his cock drip in anticipation.

Mac's heated gaze traveled down his body to the moistened tip and licked her lips in anticipation of tasting every last drop of him but, instead he crawled back on the bed stopping just behind her. A finger slipped past her wet lips expertly curling downwards to hit a spot that made her even wetter for him. "Oh god, Harm." _What the man could do with those long fingers outta be a sin. _ She thought as his wickedly slow torture had her gripping the sheets again and pushing herself back against his hand.

Mac was already sensitive and so close to coming; a quivering mess under his touch when he pulled away completely much to her displeasure. The man had the nerve to chuckle at her groan of frustration and the way she bent back around to give him the evil eye. "Patience, Marine." Harm moved up close behind her positioning himself against her slick entrance. He pushed his hips forward and drew back, the tip of his cock barely making it inside of Mac forcing another frustrated groan.

"Oh!" She moaned once he pushed fully inside her and pulled out just as quickly. "Harm, please."

"Please what, Mac?" He pushed the tip inside, just enough so that she could feel the soft friction of barely there thrusts that toyed with every last bit of his control. He was going to enjoy this, the angle made her tighter, her sex wrapping around him like a glove whenver he entered her. Once again, he pushed his hips forward burying himself deep inside her as he bent down over her back to whisper in her ear. "Tell me what you want."

"Harder...I want it harder."

He moved his legs outside of hers, pressed her thighs closer together and pulled out again, still shallowly thrusting until Harm couldn't take his own teasing anymore. His hands came to her hips, pulling her back as he pumped in and out in longer deeper strokes which had Mac clenching tighter around him. "Touch yourself, Sarah."

"Mmmm...yes." She moved one hand between herself and the pillow fingers brushing her clit in a slow circling motion.

"Harder." He instructed and she did as told hitting her clit in fast flicks as he roughly pounded into her. Harm grunted when she clenched him, her sex greedily milking his cock, quivering as he slowed the pace and barely moved in an effort not to come too quickly. His inaction brought Mac up to her knees and with a gentle push he Harm urged her down to the mattress and pushed into her as deep as she would take him.

"Oh! Yes! Don't stop." He moved over her, keeping himself balanced on his bent arms. His chest was against her back, slick with heated sweat and Mac relished the feel of being pressed down beneath him and giving up control. Harm thrusted hard and deep, each motion making her call his name until she almost screamed from the intense pleasure of him buried in her and her fingers stroking. "Oh god, I'm gonna come!"

A few more touches over her clit and Mac was soon convulsing around him, her climax making her sex so much tighter Harm could no longer hold back. A mix of moans and groans rounded out the last thrust he was able to muster until he pulled out of her and flopped onto his back utterly exhausted.

His breathing was ragged and heavy and when turned his head, Harm found Mac was also trying to catch her breath. Her hand was still between her thigh, still riding out the last wave of orgasm and he couldn't find anything more sexy in this World than the 'just made love to' flushed face of Sarah MacKenzie.

"Damn…" Was the only word she could muster until eventually Mac was able to shift to her side and stare at the beautiful man laying next to her. He was starting to doze off, the heavy look in his eyes an indication that their little encounter left him exhausted. Grinning, she scooted closer to him, dropping her head on his shoulder and tugging the comforter over them. Damn did she love him.


	21. Want

Smut for the sake of smut written in about 30-40 mins at work cause... yeah cause... have a cold shower ready.

Mac's POV and she knows what she wants. ;)

**Want**

I'm laying in his bed watching, propped up on my elbows so that I have a better view of all of him. Damn, he's beautiful, a description I've never ever used on a man before and yet it fits him perfectly. Broad chest with a light peppering of hair which trails down to the V descending down to the most impressive part of his physical form. He's naked and the hard muscles of his abs ripple as his hand strokes that hard rod extending from him, the one I've been dying to see all day. It makes me bite my lip and spread my legs a little wider giving him a full view of my most intimate secrets. He's staring at me like a starving man and I'm the only thing that could sate that appetite. What he doesn't know is that I am just as hungry for him, insatiable really to feel him push inside me, stretching and filling so much that it hurts. I want that pleasurable pain I know I will feel from his long, thick member.

The more I stare at him, the more he strokes himself enough that a little bit of his essence has leaked from the tip. My want to take him in my mouth overwhelms my want to feel him inside me and so I crawl over and take what is now mine. He's almost surprised to see me sitting at the edge of the bed, my head inline with his cock while he strokes himself. I push his hand away, greedily sucking the tip of his erection with an intensity that makes his hips buckle. I love the taste of him, salty and sweet, musky and I close my eyes as I listen to him moan under my ministrations.

One of my hand wraps around his thigh, feeling the strain of his big leg muscles under my palm as he struggles to stand. What I love most about pleasuring him is that control which is hanging by a thread barely contained with need as I slow the motions of my mouth down. His fists are balled at his side and when I look up the flames of lust live in his eyes. His jaw tightens and a rough breath escapes the back of his throat as I take him deeply only to pull him out and barely touch the tip with my tongue. "You're killing me." He grunts out.

I can tell he's getting close. The ragged breaths have turned into panting, his hips involuntarily jut forward so that I take in more of him. I moan and the vibration is what finally sends him over the edge unable to stop the thick jets of come that explode in my mouth. I see his eyes widen and it's as if he is about to apologizing when he finds me swallowing and licking every last drop. I still suck him, still enjoy feeling the ridges of his erection on my tongue, between my lips. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." And he is looming over me, forcing me to lay back on the bed. He kisses me hard and out lips and tongue duel over that control he'd finally lost to me. It's when he starts to kiss down my body that I stop him. "No."

"No?"

"No." I nearly laugh at the confusion in his eyes and although I very much want to have his mouth pleasuring me, the need to feel that hot, hard length inside me is much more urgent. "I need you inside me. I can't wait."

A finger casually parts my folds as if testing my wetness. His eyes darken and I know he's found the evidence of my arousal. "Damn." That finger slides into me and I feel his long digit probing, curling, stroking, a mere tease to what my sex really wants. I'm not above begging for him, not when this intense need is making it painful that tingling down below. He brings that slick finger to his mouth, licking my juices off of my fingers and for the briefest of moments I nearly pull his head down between my thighs. That is until his hands spread me open wider, those rough palms feeling so damned good on my sensitive skin. He holds me open for him and inches forward ever so slowly. He's teasing me, I know it by the look in his eyes and that mischievous grin. He doesn't enter me, not yet, only lets his length slide between us. "Don't make me beg...Oooh." I barely finish my sentence when the wind rushes out of my lungs.

He enters me hard, pushing into my tight depths with a guttural grunt. It hurts and I don't care, I want this so badly, have been dreaming about it all day so much that my panties have been soaked. He's pumping into me savagely and I grip his bicep and hold on for the ride. The thrusts slow to long and deep strokes and then a grinding of his pelvis against mine. Each time he does that it teases my clit, makes me wetter and before long I am screaming his name. Stroke after stroke he teases my depths, pulls out and pushes fully in and then he gets that all too familiar look of concentration, that fresh sheen of sweat on his skin. He's trying to hold back, trying to make it last and when I squeeze him with my inner muscles I feel his cock pulsate and finally empty into me. "Damn." He says and his warm breath tickles my breast between which his head has come to rest.

I'm stroking his damp hair, trying to catch my own breath. He's still inside me, still hard enough that when I move my hip just so his body reacts. I push my hip up just to feel him move within me, that sexual need insatiable when we're like this. He recovers in record time flipping us over so that I am on top this time. His hands grip my hips helping me rise up and slam into him over and over. I love being like this with him too, riding him, seeing that delight on his face as he watches with that arrogant expression that is both infuriating and sexy. He knows I'm his and I know this too, that possession he has over me that I wouldn't relinquish to anyone else. I kind of hate that he makes me so wanton but, my body craves him and this union; the movement of flesh against flesh. And this time the climax is harder than before, dizzying really as I struggle to find my breath. "Damn." I say and he chuckles, I hear the rumble beneath my head which is resting on his chest.

"Yeah, damn we're good together." Too good because all it takes is a brush of one fingertip over an erect nipple to make me want him again.


	22. Sixty-Nine

Okay… sooo. I get requests. Lots of requests and some of you are really horny because those are the requests I get a lot of. "Oh can you have them do this… can you have them do that…" So this, was a request and if you read the title of this edition of "Making Love To You" it's about the good old 69.

I hope I do it justice because, sad but true - I often get a little bored writing love scenes. Yes, yes, I know you like them but I rather like describing a kiss - I think that's way hotter. Sadly, there's no kissing here… well… there is some form of kissing… I hope you enjoy.

And crack up your cold showers Mac's POV will take you on a trip through their sexy love life.

**Sixty-Nine**

"Mac…Oh Mac." His voice catches the moment I take his length into my mouth. My lips push past the silky mushroom head, teeth nipping him slightly and yet, it's enough to make him buckle.

My tongue laps at the tip, tasting his precum that bubbled to the surface seconds after my hand touched him. When I lick him from base to tip, my lips barely teasing the sensitive skin, it makes Harm squirm on the bed and I can't help but grin. I know what he wants and how he wants it but, I want to tease him, to draw out his pleasure until he screams my name. "Patience, Commander."

He's impressively thick and long, a lethal combination given how well the man uses his most prized possession. I love how I can arouse him, the touches that make his cock swell and grow impressively, the way he practically whimpers when I stop. He gives up his precious control to me because he trusts me and loves me and I pull away to drag the tip of my nail gently over his sensitive flesh. "Oh God."

One warm, rough hand slides up my thigh so slowly until his fingers brush my sex and I hear him groan again. "Damn, I love you in lace."

"You love me _out_ of lace."

"That too." He chuckles and that hand cups me as I continue to lick his cock, slow and steady as if he were my favorite lollipop. He enjoys that to a degree but, what really gets him off is my mouth, when I take him between my lips and suck. That's when he's fully mine, his eyes rolled back, heavy panting turning into low, sexy moaning. Or a groan. God I love it when he groans. But, I won't give him that, not yet.

Instead, I continue licking and a low growl is the only thing signaling his frustration at my barely there touches. It makes me grin and once again Harm buckles when my teeth scrape gently over the tip. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" He pants and raises up on his elbows to watch me. Those blue eyes are alive, half lidded and oh so sexy it turns me on to see him like that - wanting me, desiring me. I'm so aroused I've begun to soak through the lace panties I'm wearing and undoubtedly Harm can tell, his fingers caresses through the cloth that covers me.

I'd surrender to his touch, to the feel of those long thick fingers penetrating me but, he's merely stroking, teasing. He hasn't even slid the fabric out of the way yet. And so I nibble at him again and a frustrated sound emanates from him. He's mine, all mine. A submissive to whatever pleasures I had in mind for him. "Have to punish you for that stunt you pulled in court today, Commander." To prove my point, I pull away from him completely and laugh when Harm stares at me pleadingly. "If you'd rather I stop."

"No. No. No...I'll beg you not to…_Actually..._ c'mere." His eyes are alight with mischief and then he sits up and angles me. Harm grabs my hips, positioning my body so that my knees are on either side of his head and he is beneath me.

"Harm? What are you...ooooohhhh." He pulls me down and without warning that hot mouth covers the wet lace and his tongue begins to probe over the fabric until he finds my clit. He's slow and methodical, teasing me as I've teased him. But this is far more sensual, the barrier between us makes for the most unique sensation. The position has me spread over his mouth and when he pushes the panties aside it gives him access to thrust his tongue into me over and over parting my wet lips. Suddenly, I'm at a loss at what I was doing to him as his mouth makes my core clench.

If I wasn't wet before, I am now with every pull of his mouth on me. My legs are barely holding me up now they shake with each frenetic touch. _Yes._ The tables have turned and he turns me into putty and the hand that was once stroking his shaft stills completely as each exquisite sensation flows through me. Harm's hands wrap around my hips spreading me more, pulling me back so that his face buries into me as he covers my sex with his mouth. A savage growl and I feel the lace ripped away from me, the wisp of fabric discarded to sate his savage caress. "Oh God, Harm." He's moaning again and the sweet vibration passes from the back of his throat, to his lips and onto my clenching sex. I've all but forgotten that impressive cock of his, my mind shattering with a climax that is coming like an unstoppable freight train. _Fuck_. He has me now, I'm his to do whatever he wishes and as I'm about to tumble over the edge, he stops.

That hot mouth is on my inner thigh now lapping, nibbling but no longer on my wet sex. I ache for him to finish, my core needing him to plunge inside and take me as hard as he can. My clit hurts from the pressure he's created and not completely released. With a start, my eyes snap open and I shift enough so that I can see him staring at me; a sly grin spreading on his lips. "Did you forget about me, Marine...69 works both ways."

A hand passes over my sex, barely there, just enough to keep me on that edge. He parts my folds once, twice and then pulls away with something of a chuckle. Yeah, duh...of course, he just...Ugh. "I'm aware how a 69 works, sailor. You just caught me by surprise…" I wiggle my ass at him and then dip slowly down onto his lap. I take his length into my hand and start moving up and down, working his shaft slowly making him hard as granite. It's not until my lips wrap around the head that Harm tastes me again and this time he doesn't stop.

I take him deep into my mouth and he gasps when the tip touches the back of my throat. I pull out slightly, just enough and give a low moan that makes him gasp one more time. He feels the vibrations that cause him to throb and swell. My lips curve into a grin around his cock as I hear the breath rush out of his lungs and fan over my damp body. "Damn...don't stop." He begs as I take him deep again and begin bobbing my head up and down his glorious erection.

I _love_ this, to hear the sounds of his pleasure, to taste it on my tongue and in my mouth. The ridges of his shaft delightfully skimming over my lips as I hold onto that masculine strength, slowing only to tease him more. The pressure of my mouth increases as does the incessant piercing of his tongue that undulates inside me.

A warm wet tear slides from one of my eyes, down my cheek as I come up for air. Damn, he's the only man that has ever done that to me, the only one that pleases me to the point at which I'm a ball of raw emotion. It's so good, so damned good and when one finger slips inside of me, his name falls from my lips in a strangled cry. One long digit turns and twists, massaging every wall of my core, curving to hit a spot which has me screaming his name.

Again my attention comes away from his cock because I'm unable to keep any smooth motion while his finger and now another pump in and out of me. There's a tightening in my stomach that quivers downwards making me clench around those long digits wanting more and more of what he's giving me. I see his erection twitch with each sound I make and for a moment, I almost apologize at the lack of attention I've given him. But then his fingers oull out and he's tasting me again, licking every inch of my wet core.

"Mmm, you like that don't you." Harm's voice is low and seductive, his warm breath tickling me when he merely kisses the flesh he's worked to such sensitivity.

"You know I do." Oh my, his tongue touches me, undulating in that circular movement and I'm in Heaven or a particularly delightful part of Hell. It's Hellish alright because it's a barely there flick and he chuckles when I lower myself down to him again.

"Say it, Mac...Tell me what you want."

I may have come at that, the guidance of his voice making this so salaciously good. But, I choose not to answer with words because my hand that has wrapped around him twists over his length makes Harm's breath hitch. His hands forcefully pull me back onto his mouth until those perfectly kissable lips find my clit, relentlessly, laving my bud with steady attention that I start to see stars. My mouth that had come over him again pulls away on a scream, teeth nipping the tip as my jaw clenches from the force of a climax so hard I'm gasping for air.

Even as my body shudders above his Harm doesn't stop. His fingers find me again, part my folds and begin to thrust in and out. I would like to think that it was impossible to come again, not after that explosive climax but, there he is building another in such an intense creshedo, I almost black out.

He doesn't seem to mind that I've all but forgotten him. Well, not really, how could I forget such an impressive part of his anatomy? Harm's slowed the movement of his mouth, tenderly licking and kissing my overly sensitive skin. He laps at my juices, parts me with his tongue again. "Mmmm."

It's his turn to feel that mind blowing explosion that makes your heart race. It's his turn to scream my name in reckless abandon. And once my breath reases so begins the movement of my hand again, wrapping around his cock. Grasp him tightly, fisting up and down in a twisting motion that makes his breath hitch. Faster and faster I move, stroking him watching that mushroom tip glisten.

The mouth that was once so interested in me drops away and I feel the control shift back to me and if his low growl is any indication, I have him right where I want him.

Before long, my mouth takes him again deep and hard, sucking every inch of him, nipping with my teeth, licking with my tongue. I taste the salty seed that escapes from the tip and know he's close… so close. "Fuck! Mac!"

I suck him hard this time, my fingers pressing into a sensitive spot on his scrotum and then he's lost. His hips buckling upwards towards me, my mouth milking every last drop of him as hot jets shoot into it and I swallow every drop.

Harm's breath is ragged, coming in shuddering waves and his body shakes as the last of his release exhausts him. He's panting beneath me and before I crash next to him in bed, his lips kisses between my thighs.

We're both at a loss for words, deliciously spent and exhausted. I feel my eyes grow heavy and soon I'm off to dreamland with my flyboy.


End file.
